


NO ONE HURTS MY BROTHER -3

by ncsupnatfan



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 42,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3796228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncsupnatfan/pseuds/ncsupnatfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The brothers team up with their little sister for another hunt. Aurora doesn't trust Castiel and tries to make Dean understand something is wrong. Dean goes missing. Can they find him in time? OC characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue 

Sam and Dean arrived at Aurora's to help celebrate her birthday. They meet many of her family and rescue her from a over zealous stalker. They get word of a hunt and Aurora tags alone. Aurora meets Castiel for the first time and has some mixed feelings about him. She learns more about her newfound abilities and help trapped spirits make their way home. The brothers head for Bobby's with a promise to keep in touch and visit when close.

 

Chapter 1

Over the next four months Aurora worked closely with her aunt on honing her skills and trying to keep up with her busy brothers. She kept in close contact with Sam to be sure he was doing ok and he kept her updated on the hunts they got involved in. 

She couldn't believe they got sent to an alternate dimension by Balthazar, to protect a key to the weapons of Heaven he had stole, where their lives was a television program called Supernatural and they were actors on the show. Aurora fell in the floor laughing when Sam described them trying to act. Neither of them could remember their lines and the director didn't really like it when they changed the script to adlibbing. At least they were able to get back in one piece with only a few bruises. Castiel was able to get the weapons of Heaven for his angel war with Raphael.

Dean enlightened her with the events of going back in time to Sunrise, Wyoming to the year 1861 to track down and kill a phoenix. The phoenix had taken human form, Elias Finch, and had married. They needed the ashes of a phoenix to stop the Mother of All Monsters, Eve. She knew Dean loved westerns and probably had a ball. Sam met Samuel Colt and got the supernatural gun for Dean to use against the phoenix. Finch told Dean the deputy tried to rape Finch's wife and then shot them both. When Finch didn't die, the sheriff and judge framed him for the death of his wife and hung him. Finch set both the judge and sheriff on fire for revenge and shoots the deputy. Dean was sworn in as sheriff and had a showdown at high noon with Finch. Before he could gather the ashes, Castiel brought them back, but seemed Sam made an impression on Samuel Colt because he send them a couriered package with a bottle of phoenix ash and Sam's dead cell phone. Sam sent her a couple of pictures of Dean in his western attire that she couldn't wait to tease him about, especially the poncho that looked like a blanket.

There were some hunts that the brothers wouldn't tell Aurora about. Like the one where their grandfather, Samuel Campbell, was killed by Sam because he was possessed by a 'worm-thing'. It possessed Bobby and made him kill a fellow hunter and friend, Rufus or the one where they finally found Eve and killed her. Some were just too bloody and violent to share. 

SPNSPNSPN

Aurora heard her cell ringing and headed for the kitchen to find it. She glanced at the id and saw Sam's name.

"Hey big brother, how's it hanging?" she chirped.

"Oree, I'm good, we're going to be down your way tomorrow, want some company?"

Sam held his phone away from his ear as Aurora's squeal echoed from his phone and into the interior of the Impala. 

"Yes, yes, what time?" she finally got out.

"Dean says probably after lunch, if that changes, I'll call you."

"Ask Dean what kind of pie does he want?"

She could hear a mumbled conversation and a loud cherry being yelled.

"Did you get that?" Sam asked.

"Yes, cherry it is, do you have any requests?" she inquired, not wanting to leave Sam out.

"I do like those oatmeal-raisin cookies your aunt baked."

"I just happen to have the recipe, cookies it is. Be careful."

"We will." he assured her.

"Come on Ellie, we need to clean and put sheets on the beds, company's coming." she called to her happily.

SPNSPNSPN

Dean pulled up the driveway and parked beside the house. He looked around expecting to see Oree ready to tackle him before he was out of the car. Everything was quiet, almost too quiet for his taste.

"Did you call her to let her know we'd be early?"

"Left a message." Sam said looking around.

"See her?" Dean asked waiting for the attack that didn't come.

"No, and no sign of Ellie either." Sam answered heading for the cabin door. He knocked and waited for an answer.

Dean tensed and looked at Sam when no one came to the door. Sam pulled out his cell and dialed her cell. They listened as they heard a phone ringing in the house. Dean pulled his gun; Sam his lock pick kit and opened the door quickly. He stepped back as Dean entered the house and quickly checked for any threats.

"Anything?" 

"No, clear. I don't see anything out of place."

Both turned as they heard a vehicle pulling up outside. 

"Guys, you're early." Oree cried as they stepped outside on the porch. She grabbed them both in a tight hug before going back to the car and getting bags of food.

Sam and Dean just stood there a minute perplexed at her calmness, before putting their guns away and helping. 

"I thought I could get back before you guys got here."

"I tried to call." Sam told her.

"Forgot my phone." she said innocently shrugging her shoulders.

"You had us scared there for a minute kid." Dean grumbled sitting his bags of food on the kitchen counter.

"I'm sorry Dee." she apologized. "I've got your cherry pie cooling and Sam's oatmeal cookies waiting for him."

"Did I hear cookies?" Sam inquired looking around Dean.

"Yes, they're still warm too." she said taking a plate and putting some cookies on it for him. "I suppose you could force yourself to eat a piece of pie?"

"I could force myself." Dean agreed eyeing the pie as she cut a piece for him and pushed it his way.

"Ya know, you're my favorite sister." Dean sighed.

"Dee, I'm your only sister." she giggled slapping his arm. "So how are you two doing?"

"Ready for a short break." Dean comments as Oree noticed how tired his face looked. 

She looks over at Sam as he munches a cookie and saw the how tired he looked too. She was glad they stopped by, at least here they could wind down, relax and hopefully get some much needed rest.

"So, would you like baked chicken or pork roast tonight for dinner?"

"Either will be fine sis, just having a home cooked meal will be a treat for us." Sam said in between bites of cookie.

"Chicken it is, well have the roast tomorrow night." she said sitting out a bag of frozen corn from the freezer. "I have fresh green beans to steam from my garden and tomatoes and cucumbers."

"Sounds good." Sam answered while Dean frowned slightly thinking it sounded more like rabbit food than the greasy food he was use to. 

"I saw that look." Oree chastised Dean.

"What?' he asked with a look of surprise.

"It won't hurt you to eat healthier."

"Busted." Sam hissed under his breathe. 

"Bite me." he hissed back.

"Where's your shadow?"

"Ellie's out courting I think." Oree laughed. "She's never far away, but I think she might have a boyfriend."

About that time, Ellie scratched the door open and made a bee line for Sam. She knocked him out of his chair to get to him easier. Sam finally got her to calm down by offering her a bite of cookie, minus any raisins, of course. Dean and Oree laughed at Sam trying to free himself from Ellie's paws.

"I swear I don't know why she does that to you." Oree commented after making Ellie let Sam up.

"You're just so loveable." Dean smirked finishing his pie.

Ellie looked up now realizing the other brother was nearby. She zeroed in on him and stalked toward him. Dean saw her coming and backed away from her.

"Oh no! Don't even think about it. I do have a gun." he cautioned holding his hands in front of him to stop her from attaching.

Ellie cocked her head and watched him for a few seconds before planting her front paws on his chest and giving him a big wolf kiss. Dean groaned in disgust and pushed her away as he wiped the drool from his face. Oree and Sam looked at each other and started to laugh.

"Funny." Dean growled turning on the water for the sink and washing his face.

"Ellie, enough, go on now." Oree giggled shooing her out of the room. "I got us a good movie to watch tonight after dinner."

"Not one of your horror flicks is it?" Dean asked cautiously. 

"No, Fast and Furious Six. I think you might like it, has some fast cars and hot women in it." 

"So there are five other ones?"

"Yes and I have them all, we can always start at the beginning." she hinted arching an eyebrow.

"I don't think so." he said pushing away from the cabinet. "Come on pup, let's get our bags."

Sam rolled his eyes at Dean, but followed him to the car to grab his bags. They headed to their bedrooms and deposited their bags before seeking Oree out. They sat with her in the kitchen catching up as she finished making dinner.

SPNSPNSPN

"Oree, you've done it again, that was outstanding." Dean complimented pushing his chair back from the table and patting his stomach.

"Why thanks Dee." Oree purred.

"It was very good." Sam added wiping his mouth and laying his napkin in his plate. 

"Go get settled on the couch and I'll be in to start the movie in a sec." she said as she began to clear the dishes.

"Let me help." Sam offered. "You did do all the work cooking."

"Sammy's right." Dean agreed, picking up bowls and taking them to the kitchen.

"Alright, you guys clear and I'll put up and load the dishwasher." she nodded.

Working together, they had everything cleaned and put away in no time. 

"Go on get settled, I'm going to make you guys a cup of my special tea." Oree told them pushing both toward the family room.

"I don't drink hot..." Dean started.

"Don't bother, she'll won't take no for an answer." Sam mumbled to his brother as they headed for the family room.

Oree busied herself with grinding herbs and boiling water for hot tea. She added a spoon of honey to each cup and waited for the tea to steep before pouring some in each cup. She added an ice cube to cool the tea and carried it to the family room.

"Be careful, it's hot." she said handing each a cup.

Dean and Sam accepted the cups from Oree. Sam blew on his and tried a small sip. Dean smelled the tea and wrinkled his nose not sure he wanted to try it. Sam mouthed, try it and Dean frowned at him. Sam gave him a bitch face before Oree wiggled between them.

"It won't kill you Dee, try it." she said without looking at him.

"Really, I don't..."

"For me." she whispered giving him her best little sister face and puppy dog eyes.

It got him every time, he couldn't resist his little sister's charms. Sam sipped his tea as he smirked. Little sister had caught on fast on how to wrap Dean around her little finger.

"Fine." he grumbled taking a sip. He was surprised, it wasn't that bad, sort of weird tasting, but he could deal with it.

Halfway through the movie, Oree noticed both her brothers had gone to sleep. Dean was snoring softly and Sam was drooling slightly. She smiled and placed a hand on Sam's arm and let her mind float out slowly, seeking that bond, following that thread. She pushed at the dark and forced it back into the box, closing the lid tight. She felt Sam relax more and gently pulled out of his mind.

Placing a hand on Dean's arm, she searched for the connection, she knew it was there, just not as prominent as Sam's was. Finally finding it, she glided through, stopping the bad dreams from surfacing, allowing good memories to take over. She was careful about keeping herself out of his delta dreams so he wouldn't know she was there. She followed the thread back out and smiled to herself. Her brothers meant the world to her and she was so glad they wanted to be in her life, that they were her family now. She snuggled down between them and finished watching the movie.

SPNSPNSPN

"Go to bed." Oree urged her brothers as the movie ended.

"Ok." Sam mumbled wiping the drool from his chin as he stumbled toward his bedroom.

"You too, big brother." she said shaking Dean enough to wake him. "Bed."

"I'm goin'" he grunted following Sam down the hall.

"Sweet dreams both of you." she called quietly. "I'll see you in the morning."

Oree headed for her bedroom to write in her journal before going to bed. She so loved the gift from Sam for her birthday and wrote in it every night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dean rolled over as shafts of sunlight snuck its way into his room. He looked around remembering he was at Oree's, and they were watching a movie last night, but he has no idea how he ended up in bed. At least he had stripped down to his briefs and t-shirt before going to bed.

Dean lay there for another minute gathering his thoughts, when he caught a whiff of coffee and breakfast food. After what he ate last night, he couldn't believe he was hungry again. He threw back the covers and pushed himself out of bed. He donned his clothes and followed the smell of food to the kitchen to find Oree humming to some music as she cooked breakfast.

"Hey Dee! How did you sleep?" she asked pouring him a cup of coffee and sitting it at the bar.

"Must of been more tired than I thought, don't even remember going to bed." he said gladly accepting the coffee.

"I don't think you'll ever make it through a movie." she giggled. "Both of you passed out on me twenty minutes into it."

"Short attention span." he shrugged.

"I'm just glad you were able to sleep, I sensed your weariness, both of you." she said softly looking across into his eyes.

Dean clenched his jaw and looked down at his coffee, there was no way he was burdening his baby sister with his issues. 

"It's ok Dee, only when you're ready, just know I'm here." she told him as she laid a hand on his arm.

"What smells so good?" Sam asked wandering into the room brushing his hair down and wiping the sleep from his eyes.

Dean blinked quickly when he saw a five year old Sammy standing there waiting for his breakfast. He shook his head to clear his vision and a grown Sam came back into focus. Dean swallowed several times before gaining his composure.

"You ok?" Sam asked Dean as he took a seat beside him and accepted the coffee from Oree.

"Yeah, just a little de javu." Dean said not really wanting to talk about it.

"The waffles are ready and there's bacon and fruit." Oree told them sitting plates in front of each brother.

Dean smiled glad for the interruption. He pulled the plate closer and accepted the syrup for the waffles.

"So Sis, is there anything we can help you with today?" Sam asked as he cut up his waffle.

"I'm just going to do some yard work, you guys relax, I can handle it."

"No way, we don't mind getting our hands dirty." Dean told her. "Waffles are great by the way."

"Why thank you kind sir." she bowed slightly and giggled uncontrollably.

spnspnspn

"I need to trim up the bushes here and I have a small tree I need to cut up." Oree told her brothers as she handed them both gloves. 

Sam picked up gas hedge trimmers and looked at it trying to decide how to use it. Dean started to grab the chain saw, but Oree stopped him.

"Have you ever used a chain saw?" she questioned taking it from his hands.

"No, but how hard can it be?" he asked trying to take it back.

"Well I have, so I think it would be better for me to do the cutting. Really don't want you cutting your leg off or something." 

"Please!" he scoffed.

"You can help with the heavy lifting." she instructed tossing him a tarp to put the cuttings on.

Sam finally figured out the trimmer and began to trim the bushes at the back of the house. Dean grumbled, but picked up a rake and started raking the trimmings onto the tarp. He watched as Oree expertly handled the chain saw and began cutting up the fallen tree. He was impressed with his little sister's knowledge of everything.

spnspnspn

Three hours later, Dean threw the last of the branches into the back of Oree's truck. He stopped and wiped the sweat from his face as Sam shut off the trimmer. Oree tossed bottled water at both of them before opening one for herself. Dean caught his and watched the bottle sail by Sam and land beside him.

"Dude, you ok?" Dean asked picking up the water.

"My arms are still vibrating." Sam moaned shaking his arms. "Not use to this kind of work."

"Know the feeling." Dean groaned stretching his back and shoulders. He grabbed the tarp Oree was pulling over the brush and tied it down on his side.

"You guys ok?" Oree asked looking at both of her brothers' tired, red faces.

"Just not use to this type of manual labor is all." Sam answered after down half the bottle of water.

"I could of done this myself, just would have taken longer."

"No way, we're not that useless."

"I need to take this to the dump, why don't you guys go rest?" 

"Who's going to help with the unloading?" 

"I can get it." she said opening the truck door. "Why don't you two put the tools up and I'll be back shortly."

"Sammy, you take care of the tools, I'm going with Oree." Dean ordered getting into the cab.

"Ok." Sam said picking up the rake and looking around. He had to admit they did a good job.

spnspnspn

Dean and Oree walked into the mudroom laughing to find Sam had been busy while they were gone.

"Hey, wash up, I've got some lunch ready." Sam beamed as he placed a platter of sandwiches on the table. He had put out chips, fruit, pickles and some potato salad he had found in the fridge.

"Sammy how thoughtful." Oree cried giving him a quick hug. "I'm starved."

"Yeah, not bad S'mmy." Dean mused slapping him on the back, a little harder than needed.

"Ow-w you're welcome." Sam grumbled coughing slightly as he fixed drinks for everyone.

"So what we got here?" Dean asked looking at the plate of sandwiches.

"I found deli meat, so I made some ham and cheese, turkey and cheese, and chicken salad."

"I'll take half a chicken salad and half a turkey." Oree said holding her plate for Sam to put the sandwiches on.

"Did you make the chicken salad?"

"Yes, that way I can decide what goes in it. I don't like a lot of mayo, but like more mustard."

"It's good." Sam said swallowing a bite of his sandwich.

"Not bad." Dean agreed chewing his bite as he spoke.

"Swallow first Dean." Sam admonished him with a stern look. 

Dean grinned and showed him a mouth full of food.

"Very mature." Sam scoffed kicking him under the table.

"Boys, hey, we don't get a lot of time together, play nice." she cautioned both of them with a shake of her finger.

"Bitch." Dean mouthed.

"Jerk." Sam mouthed back before taking another bite of his sandwich.

"Don't think I didn't see that." Oree told both of them.

They gave each other the I'm watching you look and continued to eat. Oree smiled behind her hand as she chewed a chip. 

spnspnspn

"Hey, Dean, check this out." Sam called to Dean who was getting a beer.

"What?" he asked as Sam turned his computer for Dean to read the article he had found.

The headlines read, Fourth Vicious Animal Attack in Past Month. Dean began to skim the article with a hunter's eye. He looked up at his brother and cocked his head.

"What you thinking here Sammy? Possible werewolf, is the lunar cycle right?"

"Yes, will be for the next four days." Sam said checking his calendar.

"Sounds like we need to head out then." Dean said looking up to see Oree listening.

"Job?" she asked looking from one to the other.

"Yeah, sorry Sis, we need to check this out."

"I'll pack." she said heading for her room, not waiting for an argument from them. 

"You going to stop her?" Sam asked as he watched her stride off.

"Nope." 

"You're kidding right?"

"Not going to waste the energy, might as well let her come. Go pack, we'll head out as soon as everyone is ready." he told Sam heading for his bedroom to pack.

Sam stood there for a moment reflecting on what his brother had just said. It was so unlike Dean to give in that easy, he wondered if he was sick. Shaking himself out of his reverie, he headed for his room to pack too.

spnspnspn

"So, I packed most of the perishable food in the ice chest to take with us." Oree said closing the chest. "By the way, where are we going?"

"Stone Head, Indiana, just outside Columbus. Says the killings were in Hoosier National Forest." Sam said as he sat his bag by the door.

"Is Dee alright?" she whispered to Sam.

"Yes, why?"

"He gave in too easy, that worries me." she said looking out the window toward the Impala. She watched Dean re-arranging the trunk to make room for her things. 

"Let's just go with it, at least he's not yelling." Sam shrugged.

"Let me call my cousin and let her know to come over and put food out for Ellie and check the website." she said pulling her cell from her jeans. 

Sam picked up the ice chest and headed for the car with it. He slipped it in the back and watched as Dean packed the bags around it. Oree was right, Dean was too calm about this and that worried him. He went and got the other bags and put them in the trunk, except for his and Oree's computer bags, those went in the back seat.

"Bathroom both of you, we're not stopping until we need gas." Dean ordered both of his siblings. 

Sam and Oree gave him a frown but did as they were told. Oree locked the house and said her good-byes to Ellie, telling her to guard the house and to be good. Sam got his usual slobbery kiss and Dean allowed a small lick to the hand and received a silent look to bring her back safe.

spnspnspn

"How far is it?" she asked after she got settled in the back.

"Around eight hours."

"Ok." she answered putting in her ear buds and turning on her iPod.

Dean was true to his word, he didn't stop until the Impala was almost empty, which was nearly six hours later. Oree had been wiggling around for the last thirty minutes and her eyes lit up when she saw Dean signal to stop at a 24 hour gas station.

Dean pulled up to the pump and Oree was running for the bathroom before he had the car turned off.

"Guess she really had to go." Dean commented watching Oree run for the store. 

"I'm hitting the head too." Sam said following his sister to find the restroom. Dean wouldn't admit to it, but he needed to go too. 

Dean shook his head at the two kids as he got out to fill the car. They had made good time and were less than two hours from Stone Head. After filling the car and pulling it over to the store, Dean went in to use the restroom and find his slow poke siblings.

Oree was standing at the coolers trying to decide on a drink and Sam was looking through the snack section for something healthy. 

"You two hurry up, I'll be out in a few." Dean told them in passing.

"Want me to drive?" Sam asked as he picked up some nuts.

"Naw, I'm good, we're close."

"Ok, meet you in the car."

spnspnspn

Dean slipped in to the driver's seat and glanced back at Oree who was munching on popcorn and sipping apple juice. Dean sipped his coffee as he pulled back on the road and pushed on toward Stone Head.

"Dee, I've booked us a room at a hotel on the outskirts of Columbus, exit 68, The Sleep Inn." Oree said from the back seat.

"Ok." Dean answered glancing at her in the mirror.

"Figured I'd make it easier for us since it'll be eleven or later when we get there."

"Smart, but how did you pay for it?" Sam asked.

"Duh, credit card." 

"How do you have a credit card?"

"My company, it's been in place since before I was born." she shrugged closing her computer. "But I have a couple of my own."

"You can put it on one of our cards." Dean said trying to fish his wallet out of his back pocket.

"No way, besides, I've already used mine." 

"We'll pay you back."

"I said no." 

Dean glanced sideways at Sam, who looked over at him and shrugged his shoulders, neither thought about their sister actually having money.

spnspnspn

Dean followed Aurora's directions and easily found the hotel. He arched his eye brows when he pulled up to the office. This was by far a step up from the places they usually stayed.

"I'll check us in." Aurora told them as she hopped out of the car.

"This is a surprise." Dean commented.

"You know, I never really thought about it." Sam agreed watching Aurora through the glass door.   
Aurora came out and motioned for them to follow her as she walked around the office toward the back of the hotel and to a far corner room on the ground floor. Dean pulled into an empty parking spot in front of the room and shut the car off.

"You get the ice chest and I'll get the bags." Dean told Sam as he opened the trunk. 

"I'll help." Oree said coming around the side of the car. She grabbed a couple of bags and headed into the room. "They're bringing a cot for me in a few minutes."

"Ok." Dean said carrying the other bags in. He looked around the large room and nodded. There were two queen size beds, large bathroom and a kitchenette. Not bad, not bad at all; he could live with this.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dean smelled coffee and heard the shower running as he rolled over looking around to see who was up. He saw Sam moving around on the other bed and an empty cot beyond him. Of course it would be Oree; she was always an early riser.

"You awake over there?" Dean asked his brother.

"I smell coffee."

"Yeah, almost ready." 

"Good, let me know when it's ready." he mumbled burying back under the covers. 

"Hey, you two awake?" Oree asked coming out of the bathroom towel drying her hair. "Figured you'd want to get an early start."

"Thanks." Dean mumbled standing by the coffee pot waiting for it to stop perking.

"Sammy, you awake?" Oree asked pouncing on her big brother causing him to gush the air out of his lungs in a big breath. 

"Crap!" Sam finally got out as Oree giggled at him. 

"Good morning." she smiled innocently laying her head on his chest.

"I hate you." he grumbled.

"I know." she surmised.

"Coffee's up Sammy." Dean called.

"Oree?" Sam asked waiting for her to move.

"I'm moving." she grunted as she rolled off Sam.

"We'll head to the police station to see what we can get and then the morgue, I wanna see the bodies." Dean told Sam as he sipped his coffee.

"How 'bout me?" Oree asked.

"Scope out the locals, you seem good at that." Dean suggested.

"Great. I'll find the hangout and see what I can find." she agreed grabbing some socks and shoes. "There's fruit, toast and jam and cereal if you want something to eat."

"Cereal is good, we'll get lunch out." Dean said taking a bowl and pouring cereal.

"Me too." Sam said accepting the cereal and milk from Dean.

"So what do we know?" Oree questioned.

"People being killed by what they think is animal attacks. We want to check the bodies to see if the hearts are missing and see the wounds."

"What are you thinking, werewolf?"

"Best guess, so you be careful, you do not go anywhere on your own, is that clear?" Dean instructed Oree.

"Understand, I'll stay in town and wait on you guys."

"Good. Are you armed?"

"Yes, always." she said patting her sig in the small of her back. She also had several knifes tucked discreetly on her.

"Sam you about ready?" Dean asked as he nodded at Oree's answer.

"Let me get my suit on." he said pulling his clothes off the chair and heading for the bathroom.

Dean pulled over on Main Street and let Oree out. "You have your cell?"

"Yes Mom." she sighed. "Stay around people, and don't go off on my own. I got it."

"We'll call when we're done and see where ya are." Dean told her as she exited the car.

"Stay safe." Sam called to her.

spnspnspn

Oree walked down Main Street and looked in windows. She spotted a coffee shop and heading in.

"Welcome, I'll be with you in a moment." a cheery woman called to her from behind the counter.

"Thanks." she replied glancing up at the menu waiting to be served.

"So what can I get for you?'

"Could I get an iced coffee please?"

"Sure, that will be four sixty five."

Oree handed her a five and waited for her coffee and change. 

"I'm visiting friends, so where's a good place to eat around here?"

"Well there's Louie's down the street or there's a steak house just outside of town. There's a couple of fast food places out that way too."

"Thanks." she said taking her coffee and heading out looking down the street.

spnspnspn

"Can we get copies of these reports?" Sam asked a he flipped through a chart.

"We'll need to see the bodies." Dean stated to the assistant.

"This way." he answered walking over to the drawers and pulling out the ones they wanted to see.

Dean pulled back the sheet and looked at the body carefully. Sam stepped over and looked over his shoulder. They examined the wounds and the hole in his chest where the heart should be. Sam snapped pictures of the bodies before pushing them back in.

spnspnspn

Oree pushed open the door to a bookstore/newsstand and looked around. She saw newspapers, magazines, and a section labeled local. Walking over to the display, Oree checked out books, maps and newspapers. She picked up a hiking map for Hoosier National Forest. She headed for the cash register to pay.

"Good morning." the guy said.

"Hi, I'm going to be hiking in Hoosier National Forest, any good advice?"

"Oh, well, to be honest, I wouldn't, there's been some animals attack and the rangers and cops aren't sure what's doing it. I think part of the place is closed." 

"Wow! Thanks, so no idea what's attacking people?"

"Nope."

"Well thanks for the advice." she smiled at him and accepted the bag.

spnspnspn

Dean pulled his cell out and dialed Oree.

"Hey Dee."

"Where ya at?"

"Just heading to Louie's, it down the street from where you dropped me off."

"Ok, we're on our way."

"I'll get us a table, bye." 

Dean and Sam walked into the diner and glanced around searching for Oree.

"Hello, two?" the hostess asked batting her eyes at the guys.

"I see our sister, thanks." Dean said nodding toward a back booth where Oree was waving at them. The guys made their way toward her and slipped in to the booth. Dean sat beside Oree and let Sam sit across from them. He learned the hard way; Sam and Oree could not sit together if he wanted a quiet meal. He was starting to feel like a father with two unruly kids.

"Hey guys." Oree smiled as they took a seat.

"How'd it go?"

"Didn't find out much, one guy said part of the national forest was closed due to the killings."

"Good morning, welcome to Louie's, what can I get you to drink today?" a young girl asked giving them a big smile pausing longer on Sam than the others.

"Un-sweet tea." 

"Root beer."

"Strawberry lemonade."

"Would you like lemon with your tea?" she purred to Sam.

"Please." he smiled at her.

"I'll be right back with those drinks and some rolls."

"Oh-h Sammy, someone has her eyes on you." Oree teased kicking him under the table.

"Bite me." he whispered back moving his legs. "Stop kicking me."

"Before this goes further, stop now." Dean ordered them giving his best pissed off look.

"Oh, ok Dee." she pouted crossing her arms.

"Decide what you want to eat." he told her pushing her menu toward her.

"Chicken tenders, steamed broccoli and applesauce." 

"Here we go, lemonade, root beer and un-sweet tea with lemon, I gave you extra lemon. Here's some hot rolls."

"Er-r thanks." Sam mumbled not looking at Oree who buried her head into Dean's arm so she wouldn't laugh.

"Are you ready to order?"

"Yes, cheese burger with bacon, fries and pecan pie."

"Chicken tenders, steamed broccoli and applesauce."

"Salad with grilled chicken, ranch dressing on the side."

"I'll get this in for you." she chirped heading for the kitchen.

"Not a word." he warned Oree who looked innocently at him as she bit her lower lip to not say anything. She arched her eyebrows at Sam and bit into a roll.

Dean buttered a roll eyeing both his siblings to be sure no monkey business was going on. Oree and Sam played nice for the remainder of the meal much to Dean's relief. 

"So what next?" Oree asked as she snitched a bite of Dean's pie.

"We'll check out the area of the killings and see if we can figure where it might hit next."

"Road trip." Oree danced in her seat next to Dean. 

"Wow Oree, let us know how ya feel 'bout it." 

"Can't help it, this is fun." she said hugging Dean's arm so she could sneak another bite of pie.

"Stop eating my pie." Dean fussed pulling it away from her.

"I got a map of the national forest when I was at the bookstore, maybe it'll help." she said pulling it out of her bag. "If they closed that area, maybe we can determine where it might go next."

"There are some campsites not too far from there." Sam said looking at the map closely. "May be the next target."

"Worth looking at." Dean said as he signaled for the check.

The waitress brought it over and handed it to Sam with a wink. Sam looked at it and saw her cell number at the bottom of the receipt. His face reddened slightly as Oree giggled behind her hand and Dean smirked at him. 

"Well lover boy looks like you're paying." Dean told Sam getting up and leaving him to pay. Oree slid out of the booth smiling at Sam and followed behind Dean.

Sam huffed and pulled money out of his wallet and left it on the table. He quickly got up to head out after them mumbling a few choice words under his breathe. Dean and Oree were waiting on him in the car and Oree had decided to take the front passenger seat.

"Hop in back." Sam told her after he opened the door.

"I was here first." Oree replied.

"Come on Oree." Sam insisted.

"You snooze, you lose."

"Just get in Sammy." Dean sighed.

"She's in my seat." Sam complained.

"Oree, back, now." Dean said slowly enunciating each word loudly.

"Fine!" she pouted sliding over the seat to the back almost kicking Dean in the face. Sam smirked and slid into his seat. Oree stuck her tongue out at him and pushed her feet into the back of his seat. Sam growled and started to say something when Dean decided to snip this sibling fight in the bud.

"Both of you cool it, unless you want to walk back to the hotel." Dean told both of them, giving them the I've had enough look. 

Sam and Oree both huffed and sat back in their seats to look out the window. Dean's mouth twitched when he saw how much alike they looked. He pulled out of the parking lot and headed for Hoosier National Forest.

spnspnspn

Sam navigated them to the area where the killings had taken place. The area was roped off and a police car was parked to the side to stop people from entering. Dean drove on by and eyed the surroundings carefully.

"So where is this other camp site?"

"Keep on this road for two miles and turn right for two miles. There are a number spaced through out the area." Sam said giving the map a good once over.

"Ok, so we check out the camp site, then head back to the hotel for some shut eye and come back when it gets dark. We'll steak out the area and maybe get lucky."

"Maybe we can tell how many people are camping and we'd know the area needed covering." Oree suggested.

"Works for me." Dean said following Sam's directions to the other campsite.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dean rolled over and looked at his watch before shaking himself fully awake. He smacked Sam on the leg waking him up as he made his way to the bathroom. He splashed cold water on his face to convince his body to wake up. He was apprehensive about letting Oree come with them, but knew he couldn't make her stay at the hotel. She was a stubborn little sister; there was no leaving her behind.

"Wake up squirt." Dean called to her shaking her shoulder. "Need to get ready to leave."

"I'm up." she said trying to untangle herself from the blanket wrapped around her legs. "Who tied me up?"

"That was your own doing." Sam laughed softly at her. "You said you were cold and cocooned in the blanket."

"Coffee you two?"

"Yes." they both answered together.

"I know I'm wasting my breathe, but any chance you'll stay here?" Dean asked Oree.

"Nope, I'm going with you." she said confidently.

"Thought as much, so let's get a few rules straight. You either stay with Sam or me and no stupid stunts."

"Got it. Do I get a gun? My doesn't have silver bullets."

"Only if ya're extra careful."

"I may be able to sense the werewolf too. I'm still learning new things about what I can do, so maybe if I can see spirits, I can do other things..." she trailed off.

"That's all good, but you are NOT to put yourself in harms way." Dean cautioned her giving her a stern look that told he was not kidding.

"Got it." she said accepting the cup of coffee from Sam.

spnspnspn

They pulled into the parking lot for the camp ground as the sun was sinking behind the mountains. Dean got out and opened the trunk handing out weapons to Sam and Oree. Oree shouldered her pack as they headed into the woods. The moon would be out soon and they wanted to get in place and be ready.

The moon made its way across the starry sky, casting the forest into shadows and gave the Winchesters just enough light to see. Dean kept Oree with him on one side of the campsites and Sam was hidden on the other side. Both hunters let their years of training take over and listened to the sounds of the forest night searching for that one sound that was out of place. 

Oree closed her eyes and reached out into the night. She tried to feel the living things that were around them, trying to sense a disturbance. 

Dean looked up at the full moon through the branches that swayed gently from a breeze that was skirting across the top of the trees. He didn't like the fact they had to split up to cover more ground. He had a nagging sensation things were not going to go as planned. 

Sam looked out into the woods, searching for any movement that might be their target. He held his gun down by his side ready to use if needed. He slowly looked around the area when he realized the noisy forest was now dead silent. He couldn't even hear a cricket sing, the only sound came from a slight rustle of the leaves above his head. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as he raised his gun to survey the scene in front of him. Sam knew the werewolf was near, but had yet caught a glimpse of it. Sweat popped out on his forehead as he strained to hear a twig break or a leaf crunch.

spnspnspn

Oree sensed the change in her surroundings and knew Sam was in trouble. She grabbed Dean's arm and pointed toward where Sam was waiting. 

Dean frowned down as his sister when a shot broke the silence around them. Without hesitation, Dean raced toward the sound with Oree close behind him. He broke through the trees to see his baby brother and the werewolf fighting. Dean saw he couldn't get a clean shot, so he threw himself into the fight.

Sam felt the presence seconds before it attacked. He tried to get a shot off, but had his gun knocked to the ground with one blow. He stumbled back from the attack, as the werewolf swiped at him with a clawed hand. Before he could gain his balance, he was hammered by a hand knocking him into an outcrop of rocks. Sam cried out in pain as he tried to get to his feet before it attacked again.

The werewolf was so intent on Sam that it did not see Dean running from the side until he was tackled and knocked off his feet. It howled in rage as it backhanded Dean knocking him hard to the ground. 

Dean saw blackness, but shook it off as he tried to stand. The werewolf lashed out catching him across his left upper arm and chest ripping into him. The smell of blood made the werewolf go crazy. It stalked to Dean and grabbed him making ready to tear his chest apart when two silver knives were thrown hitting him in the back. 

spnspnspn

Oree ran after her brother knowing Sam needed help. She watched Dean attack the werewolf to keep it from attacking Sam again. She saw Dean get thrown around and clawed before she could throw her knives at the target. She threw one knife after the other, both hitting their target. 

The werewolf screamed with rage and turned toward Oree. Without a second thought, she raised her gun and fired. Another shot echoed behind hers as Dean fired his own gun. Both bullets hit their mark and the werewolf stumbled back and away from them falling to his knees as his life left him.

"Dee! Sam!" Oree cried running to Dean and falling down beside him. She jerked her pack off and fumbled it open pulling out a flashlight so she could check his injuries.

Sam stumbled to them and painfully sat down beside her. He could feel blood inching its way down the back of his head and he was sure there were some bruised ribs.

"Hold this Sammy." Oree ordered as she pulled Dean's jacket loose to check the gashes. Even thought the jacket took some of the hit, Dean had some nasty claw marks that would definitely need stitches. "I'm going to wash them out with holy water and apply dressings until we can get you out of here and stitched up."

"Sammy, you ok?" Dean gasped as Oree began to clean the wounds and field dress them. It felt like his arm and chest were on fire. 

"Right here Dean, few scratches, but I'm good." Sam answered his big brother.

"Sonofabitch!" he hissed as Oree poured a small amount of alcohol over his chest. She wiped the blood off and quickly pressed dressing to the wounds grabbing Sam's hand and pressing it down on the dressing on his arm.

"Hold that while I get the chest wounds covered."

"That was good shooting Sis."

"Thanks, keep tight pressure on it so I can wrap it."

"How bad?"

"He needs to be stitched up to stop the bleeding. We need to get him back to the car."

"Let me..." Sam started as the world begin to spin in front of him.

"Sammy, what is it?" Oree asked grabbing his arm to help hold him up.

"Just a little dizzy for a moment." he said putting his hand to the back of his head. When he looked at it, he saw blood.

"Crap, don't move, let me look at your head." 

"It can wait until we get back."

"No, you're bleeding, I need to wrap it to stop the bleeding." she told him taking the flashlight and shining it on the back of his head. She parted his hair and found a gash. Grabbing more dressing and gauze, Oree covered and wrapped Sam's head before packing up the supplies. 

"Dean can you get up?" Sam asked him.

"Think so." he answered letting Oree help him sit up.

"Easy Dee, sit here for a minute before you try to get the rest of the way up." 

"Alright." he said weakly not feeling like arguing with her.

spnspnspn

Oree looked around the small clearing and sensed movement in some bushes behind them. She slowly drew her gun and quietly walked toward the sounds. 

"Oree what is it?" Sam asked quietly as he picked his gun back up.

She motioned for him to stay with Dean while she continued to inch to the bushes. Shining the flashlight into the bushes, she could make out two small shapes huddled together. Squatting down to get a better look, she was met by a small snarl and hiss of a kid werewolf. The child didn't look like she could be more than eight or nine and she was protecting an even smaller werewolf. 

"Holy crap!" she exclaimed. "I won't hurt you. It's ok." Oree tucked her gun away and watched the frightened kids. "Honest, its ok, no ones going to hurt you." she continued as calmly and gently as she could. The little female werewolf tried to pull the smaller one deeper into the bush being sure she kept between him and Oree.

"Oree who you talking to?" Sam questioned as he helped Dean to his feet. He gripped him tightly around the waist, supporting him as much as he could.

"Sammy head for the car, I'll be right behind you." she replied. "Come on little ones, you can't stay here."

Oree offered her hand to the girl who watched her cautiously. She looked up into her kind eyes and studied her face before slowly taking her hand. She let Oree pull her out of the bushes being sure to keep a tight hold on her brother. 

"It's ok, you can come with us, we won't hurt you." 

spnspnspn

Oree followed Sam and Dean as they made their way back to the Impala. Sam was swaying and Dean was beginning to stumble before they got to the car. Oree caught hold of Dean on the other side and helped him the rest of the way to the car. She kept a tight hold on the girl's hand and checked to be sure the smaller child was still beside her.

Neither Sam nor Dean were in any shape to notice the kids walking beside Oree. They had no idea she had rescued the little werewolves. 

"Sammy, you and Dean get in back, I'll drive us back." 

"I'm fine, I can drive." Sam insisted as he helped Dean into the back.

"Like I'm going to believe that. You can hardly stand up, now get in back." she fussed. "You may have a concussion and could wreck. You wanna explain that to our big brother?"

Sam grunted, but got in the back with Dean knowing she was right. His vision was staring to blur slightly already and there was no way he would chance putting a scratch on Dean's Baby if he wanted to live.

Oree opened the passenger door and helped the kids in putting the seat belt around both of them. They clung to each other as she shut the door and hurried to the other side. She adjusted the seat and cranked the car. Knowing Dean would kill her if she so much as put a scratch on his precious baby; she carefully backed it up and headed back out of the national forest toward their hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who are reading this story. Hope you enjoyed the twist I threw in. Please let me know.  
> NC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Let me get the door open before you try to get him out." Oree told Sam as she hurried from the car to the hotel room and opened the door.

"He's lost a lot of blood." Sam said trying to ease Dean out of the car and keep himself upright in the process.

"Do we need to take him to the hospital?"

"No, I'll get help. Cas we need you Dean's hurt bad. You gotta help him." Sam prayed as he finally got Dean on one of the beds.

Sam felt a breeze and heard the flutter of wings as Cas appeared by his side.

"Sam, what happened?" he asked looking down at Dean.

"Werewolf, can you heal him?" 

Cas placed one hand on Dean's chest and closed his eyes. He focused his grace on his injuries and healed his friend. Turning to Sam and seeing his injuries, he place two fingers on his forehead and healed them.

"He will sleep for a while to let his body complete the healing process." Cas said looking down at Dean's sleeping form.

"Thanks Cas." Sam sighed relieved the pounding in his head was gone.

spnspnspn

Oree had ushered the kids into the room and over to the couch. She took her blanket and wrapped it around them. She watched Cas heal both her brothers, but felt the guilt on him. She frowned as she eyed him carefully trying to see past his wall. He was hiding something from her brothers, but she couldn't quiet see what it was. There was darkness pulsing out hiding the light.

Cas turned to Oree and felt her reach out to him. He pushed and tried to pick up her being, but was blocked by a shield she put up around herself. He saw the suspicious look she was giving him and decided it was best if he left.

"I need to go Sam; Dean should be fine when he wakes." With that Cas vanishes as quickly as he appeared.

Sam finally looked over at Oree and realized she was not alone. He looked closely at the two kids sitting on the couch trying to figure out what he was seeing.

"Holy crap, Oree are they..." he started shocked by what he was seeing.

"Yes and don't scare them, they are frightened enough as it is."

"You need to get away from them, they could be dangerous." Sam cautioned walking closer to them as he reached for his gun.

"Sam Winchester, don't you dare!" she chided him. "These are little kids, they're scared and alone and probably in shock. Why don't you go across the street to that twenty-four hour diner and get two rare hamburgers and a couple cartons of milk? I bet they're hungry." she told him standing in front of the kids.

Sam huffed at her, but did what she said. After he left Oree checked Dean over to be sure he was healed and removed the bloody bandages. She tossed them in the trash and went to get a wet cloth to wash the dried blood from his arm and chest. He was really going to be pissed, that was his favorite jacket that got slashed by the werewolf. Once she had him cleaned, she turned to the kids who had not moved from the couch. They watched her closely taking in every move she made looking for signs of danger.

"Little one, can I wash you off?" Oree softly asked the little girl. "It won't hurt, I promise."

The little girl looked at the outstretched hand and slowly reached her small clawed hand up and let Oree take it. She let Oree lead her and her brother into the bathroom. Oree sat her on the counter by the sink and put her brother on the other side.

"Do you know what's happening to you?" she inquired as she ran warm water in the sink. 

The child gently shook her head no as Oree wet a cloth and wiped her face of the dirt and grime. She smoothed down the hair that was covering her face because of the transformation. 

"Is this your brother?" 

She nodded yes looking over at the small boy who was staring wide eyed at them.

"Was the person that was with you in the woods your father?"

Again the girl adamantly shook her head no and growled in her chest. 

"Did he kill your parents?"

A tear slipped out of the girl's eye and ran down her cheek. She nodded yes without looking up.

Oree heard the door knob turning and quickly pulled her gun as she walked to the bathroom door covering the main room. 

"It's me!" Sam cried holding up his hands.

"At least announce yourself Sammy, I could have shot you." she huffed tucking her gun back in her jeans.

"Sorry Oree." he said walking over to the bathroom door. He saw the two little kids cowering on either side of the counter.

"Why don't you help, can you wash the little boy for me?" Oree instructed Sammy.

"Er...sure...I guess." he said walking slowly to stand in front of the little boy.

"Little ones, I want you to listen to me. I know this is hard for you, but we're not going to hurt you. I know you're scared, but we will help you. Both of you are going to have to control yourselves; you have to not bite anyone. Did that man bite you when he changed?"

The little girl tilted her head slightly and nodded yes while holding up her arm. Oree took it and examined her bicep and saw teeth marks. She looked over at the little boy and saw the same marks.

"That is why you are changing; he infected you, if you bite someone while you're like this that will make them change too. Can you understand this?"

With a nod the girl whined to the little boy who whined back. She then nodded yes to Oree.

"Hey there." Sam spoke gently to the boy. "I'm going to wipe your face, get some of this dirt off you ok?"

Sam took the wet cloth Oree offered him and showed it to the boy before gently wiping it over his face. The boy sat very still, but his body trembled slightly under Sam's touch. Sam looked down at him wondering what this little child had gone through.

"Sweetie, did that bad man hit you?" Oree asked when she saw bruises on the girl's arms.

The girl looked down, but didn't answer her. Oree didn't pursue further, she would wait until tomorrow when the kids were human again.

Sam rinsed the cloth and took each of the boy's small hands in his huge one so he could wash them as best he could. He noticed the clothes on both of the kids were torn and dirty and their shoes were falling apart. He smoothed down the boy's hair as best he could and stepped back to check out his handiwork.

"Come on little ones, let get you something to eat." Oree told them satisfied they were clean enough in their present state. Tomorrow she would make a clothing run and get some basic things for them. 

spnspnspn

Oree led the girl and Sam carried the boy to the table in the room. He said down in a chair and positioned the boy in his lap. Oree took out the hamburgers and cut them into small pieces so they could eat it easier.

"Eat, its good." she told the girl pushing the cut-up meat in front of her. The girl looked at the meat hungrily and then looked up at her. Oree nodded to eat it was ok. She cautiously picked up a piece of the meat and popped it in her mouth.

Sam had cut up the other hamburger and held out a piece in the palm of his hand for the little boy. He reached his tiny hand up and took the burger and stuffed it in his mouth. Sam smiled and held another piece for him. 

"Chew it up good so you don't get choked." he cautioned as the little boy grabbed the piece quickly adding it to what he still in his mouth. "Can you open his milk?"

"Poor things, I don't know how someone could be this cruel." Oree mused opening both cartons of milk and handing one to Sam.

"Here, can you drink some of this?" he offered holding the carton for him. 

The boy grasp the straw with his lips and tried to sip the milk. Part of it he swallowed, part dripped down his chin. Sam grabbed some napkins and wiped his chin and mouth. He ducked his head afraid Sam would be mad at him.

"It's ok, you're doing great." Sam smiled down at the child trying to assure him as he rubbed his back.

The boy cringed and whimpered under his touch and his sister growled at Sam as she started to get up.

"What is it?" Sam asked sliding the boy forward enough to lift his shirt. He stiffened his body in anger when he saw the whip marks on his small back. "Oree get the first aid kit, his back needs looked after. I'm not going to hurt your brother, his back needs medicine on it." he told the girl as she reached toward Sam with a clawed hand.

Sam turned the boy around so Oree could access his back. Her face darkened when she saw his injuries. She cleaned the whip marks and put ointment over each cut. When she was done, she put gauze on them and pulled down his shirt. 

"Do you have any injuries?" she asked the little girl.

The girl sat back down and pulled up a pants leg reveling her ankle. It was raw and bloody from her being chained. Oree took her foot, resting it on her knee. She took out wipes and as gently as she could began to clean it before putting ointment and wrapping it with gauze.

"Now why don't you two finish up and let's get you in bed." she told them as she repacked the kit before going to the bathroom to wash her hands.

She noticed how tired Sammy looked and walked over holding out her hands to the little boy. "Sammy go to bed, you need to rest, I'll stay up with the kids and get them down."

"You sure." he asked suppressing a yawn.

"Go, I got this." she insisted sitting the boy in her lay. She was careful of his back as she pulled him close and helped him with the rest of his food.

Sam grabbed his sweats and bathroom bag before heading for the bathroom to change. He came out ten minutes later ready for bed. Sam checked Dean before going to the other bed and pulling the comforter and sheets down to falling in bed. He wadded one pillow up under his head and let his body relax into the mattress. 

spnspnspn

The kids finished eating what they could and Oree took a wet cloth wiping their hands of any grease. She sat the little boy down and cleaned off the table.

"Look, I know they'll be big, but why don't I get a couple of my tee-shirts for you guys to wear. At least they'll be clean." she said pulling clothes out of her bag until she found two suitable shirts.

The little boy stood still as she gently eased the shirt up and over his head, being careful of his back. She took one of her shirts and slipped it over his head letting him put his arms through the sleeves. It hung almost to his ankles.

"Ok, slip off your shoes and pants." she instructed.

The boy looked at his sister for guidance and she nodded yes to him. He pulled the shirt up enough to grasp the waist of his shorts and slipped them down his skinny legs kicking off his shoes before stepping out the shorts.

"Here's you one, do you want to use the bathroom to change?" she asked the girl handing her the other t-shirt. The girl accepted the garment looking at the bathroom and then her brother unsure about leaving him.

"It's ok; he'll be here when you get back."

With that assurance she walked into the bathroom easing the door partly closed. Oree when over and stood by the door of the bathroom waiting for the girl.

The boy eased over to the bed Sam was sleeping in and pulled himself up on the mattress. Sam jerked awake hands fisted and ready to fight. He saw the boy cringe and lowered his hand. Sam smiled and motioned to the boy to come lay beside him. He scooted over to Sam and curled up tucking his hands under his chin and tightly to his chest.

Oree quickly glanced around for the child when she saw he wasn't sitting at the table. She looked toward Sam who had an arm up and pointed beside him. Oree saw the boy had curled up as close to Sam as he could get and was asleep. She watched his sister climb on the bed and scoot in beside her brother. Sam slid over some, moving the boy with him to be sure there was plenty of room for them.

"'Nite, if you need me, I'll be in bed with Dee." Oree said jerking the sheet out from under Sam so she could cover the three of them up.

"Mm-mm." Sam responded already in the throes of sleep. The two kids looked peaceful as they lay beside him. 

Even in this state, these kids were lost babies in need of help and she was going to make sure they got it. They did not ask for any of this; they were innocent victims.

Oree pulled Dean's boots off and took Sam's comforter to cover him up. She crawled over him and wiggled up against him laying her head on his chest. She closed her eyes as exhaustion took over dropping her deep into sleep. Dean mumbled in his sleep as he repositioned himself draping an arm over Oree.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Hey Dee." Oree said sitting down beside him on a bench by a crystal clear, calm, blue lake.

"Oree, I'm dreaming again aren't I?" he asked glancing sideways at her.

"Yes, do you remember anything?"

"Sammy was in trouble, the werewolf, and pain." 

"Castiel healed you and put you under so you could finish healing."

"Sammy, he ok?"

"Yeah, Castiel fixed him too. Pretty good trick there."

"Well he is an angel."

"Dee, he...there's...crap." she frowned looking out across the lake not knowing how to continue.

"Spit it out Sis." 

"It's just, I feel something's not right, he may not be telling you things."

"About what?"

"I couldn't see, be careful with him please." 

"Cas wouldn't hurt us, he's our friend."

"If you say so." she said leaning into him.

He draped an arm around her shoulder and they sat by the lake enjoying the serenity of the place.

spnspnspn

Dean was the first to come around the next morning. He lay there not moving as he assessed his body to be sure things were working as they should. He tensed his shoulders and rolled his neck before realizing Oree was still curled against him. Slipping his arm out from under her neck, he eased her down on the bed. She mumbled and curled down in the warm spot he had vacated. 

Dean sat on the side of the bed for a moment getting his bearings before standing up. He glanced over at the other bed and saw Sam still asleep, then did a double take. There were two little heads sticking up above the sheet; both tucked tightly into Sam's side. He stepped over and lifted the sheet enough to see the bodies of two kids. They looked like ragtag orphans in oversized tee shirts. Something happened while he was out and he was curious to learn what that was. Two kids were not in the mix last night, at least from what he could remember.

"Sammy, wake up." he said quietly giving his foot a shake. 

Sam jerked from his touch and looked up at him with bleary eyes. "Wha', let me sle'p." he whined settling back down to go back to sleep.

"Come on, I need filled in on what happened and who your sleeping companions are?" 

"One hour." he mumbled into the pillow. "Go 'way."

Dean knew it was fruitless to attempt getting Sam up when he was this out of it. It was the same when he was little, an earthquake couldn't wake him. As he grew older and started hunting, he learned to sleep with one eye opened and a weapon in hand so he would be ready for anything. He still had his times when he wanted to sleep and wouldn't get up and others a pin dropping would wake him up.

Huffing to himself, Dean grabbed some clean clothes and headed for the bathroom to shower. He looked at the claw marks on his shirts and grumbled about another shirt for the rag pile. He was going to have to pick himself up a couple of replacement shirts or maybe he could trick Oree into going shopping. That was one of his least favorite things to do.

spnspnspn

Dean opened the door to the bathroom while he towel dried his hair only to stop short when he saw a small boy standing in front of the doorway wearing a t-shirt that hung down to his ankles. The child looked up a him with big, sad, brown eyes.

"Hi." he said unsure what to do next. "Sam." he called looking over at the bed, but getting no response.

Looking back down at him, Dean blinked a couple of times and realized maybe he needed to use the bathroom. 

"Do you need to... you know... go?" he asked moving aside and motioning toward the commode.

The boy nodded his head slowly yes, keeping a wary eye on Dean. 

"Ok, let me get out of your way." Dean answered moving into the room so the boy could walk into the bathroom. The boy backed up being sure to keep his distance from Dean. He pulled the door partly closed and heading for his bed to wake Oree. "Hey wake up."

"Dee, too early, long night." she mumbled pushing his hand away.

"Come on, I missed the new additions last night and one of them's awake. How 'bout filling me in." he insisted giving her a rough shake.

"Ok! I'm up." she pouted pushing her bed hair out of her face to glare at him. "Coffee going yet?"

"Just getting ready to put it on." he said pulling her out of bed. "So who the hell are the two rug rats?"

About that time the little boy walked out of the bathroom and stood looking from Dean to Oree.

"Hey sweet cheeks, you want to go back to bed or maybe you're hungry?" Oree asked him gently.

He looked up at her and stuck his thumb in his mouth but didn't move. She walked over to him and guided him back to the bed. Being careful not to wake his sister, she let him slide under the covers and snuggle up against Sam.

"It's ok, go back to sleep."

"Well?" 

"They were in the woods last night, I couldn't just leave them." Oree started as she grabbed a pen and piece of paper and began to write a list. She picked up the dirty, smelly clothes the kids had worn and checked for sizes before she continued. "They were alone, scared and helpless."

"What were they doing in the woods in the first place?" he asked as he watched the coffee perk.

"From what little I could get last night, they were kidnapped and at least one parent was killed."

"I'm missing somethin' here, who kidnapped them?" Dean asked eyeing her carefully.

"The werewolf we killed last night." 

"Whoa! Werewolves are kidnapping kids now?" he asked skeptically.

"Well, a little more than that."

"Spill it Sis, I'm not in the mood for twenty questions."

"He turned them." she finally got out with a sigh. "Look, I'm going to go get them some clothes and food. You and Sammy are on munchkin duty."

"So you're saying...and they...how'd you...crap!" Dean growled wiping a hand down his face as he looked over at the bed where his brother and two kiddie werewolves slept. "Holy Crap!"

"My words exactly, now anything you need while I'm out?"

"A couple of t-shirts and long sleeved shirt." he said absently still trying to absorb what he had been told.

"Look, there's some cereal if they wake up. I'll be back as soon as I can. I'll pick up some breakfast for us."

"Right." he muttered taking a cup to pour coffee.

Oree looked around until she found a cup with a lid and poured her a cup to take with her. She gave Dean a peck on the cheek, grabbed his car keys and headed out the door before he could protest.

spnspnspn

Dean sat down at the table and mulled over his thoughts trying to come up with a good reason a werewolf would turn two kids. It didn't make sense. He looked up to see a little girl that looked around seven or eight watching him from the end of the bed. She glanced at the bathroom and then back at him as if uncertain whether to move or not.

"It's ok, go use the bathroom." Dean told her. He watched her limp slightly as she eased toward the door never taking her eyes off him. Once inside the room, she slowly closed the door. He noticed her ankle was bandaged up, thus the limp. Dean sipped his coffee hoping Oree wouldn't be gone too long. He didn't have a problem with kids, hell he usually got alone with them, but as skittish as these two seemed, he wasn't sure how to handle them.

When the girl came out of the bathroom, she stood there looking at Dean. Dean shifted in his seat, not sure why he felt uncomfortable with her stare.

"Want some cereal to eat?" he asked getting a bowl out of the dish strainer and grabbing the cereal off the counter.

She shuffled a little closer as he poured the cereal in the bowl and turned to get some milk. He poured the milk and put a spoon by the bowl backing away so she would come closer. Seeing Dean didn't act like he meant her any harm, she stood by the table and spooned some cereal in her mouth chewing quickly.

Dean pulled out another bowl when he saw that the boy had gotten up too and came to stand by his sister. She took a spoon of cereal and fed him from her bowl.

"He can have some too. You eat that." Dean told her fixing a bowl for him. He sat it by her bowl and offered him a spoon. With a tentative hand, the boy reached to take the spoon, his little body tense with fear. Dean watched the two eat as quickly as they could. They acted like they hadn't eaten in a while and this pained him to see the fearfulness in their stares at him. What had happened to these kids, he wondered.

Dean watched as the little boy tried to feed himself. His hand shook slightly and he got more on him than in him.

"Here, let me help." Dean told him stepping toward the boy. The girl quickly stepped in front of her brother protectively shielding him from Dean. He looked at the scowl on her face and flashed back to a time when he used that same look when protecting his little brother. He held up his hands and spoke slowly to her, "I was just going to help him eat."

She looked up into his face and then around the room carefully searching for any signs of danger. She let her eyes rest on the bed where Sam was still sleeping.

"That's my baby brother and I protect him like you protect your brother." Dean nodded to the bed. "Have all his life since he was a baby. You want to keep your little brother safe too."

He watched her body relax a little as her little brother peered around her at Dean. Moving slowly, he sat down in the chair and waited to see what would happen. The girl leaned down and whispered something in the boy's ear. He looked up at her and took a step toward Dean with uncertainty in his eyes.

Dean was careful not to make any sudden moves as he picked the boy up and sat him in his lap. Pulling the bowl closer, he spooned the cereal into his mouth. The little boy chewed the food slowly sitting very still and stiff. Dean started to rub his back until the boy jerked and pulled away from his touch. Dean frowned at the reaction, but didn't question it. He continued to feed him until the cereal was gone. Taking a napkin, he wiped his mouth and down his neck where milk had dripped.

"Hey sleeping beauty, wake up." Dean called pitching a small shoe at his brother. 

It smacked him in the face causing him to jump and give his brother an evil glare. "What was that for?"

"Time to get up. Your bedmates are up."

"What?" he asked trying to comprehend what Dean was saying to him. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked at his brother again realizing there was a kid sitting in his lap and another was standing beside him, all three looking at him. Realization dawned on him as he jumped out of bed. "Holy crap!"

"Easy there, little brother." Dean warned as the boy cringed closer into Dean. "You're scaring them."

"I thought I dreamed this. So did Oree tell you about... you know...their...problem?" Sam finally got out.

"Yeah, she told me, freaking unreal, right, I mean who would do this to kids?" Dean mused. "I mean that's just not right any way you look at it." he continued tenderly brushing hair from the boys face.

Sam watched Dean's interaction with the boy for a moment and thought back to the times he had been comforted by his big brother when they were growing up. Dean had always made sure he had food, even if he went hungry, and made sure he was protected. Those fond memories made him smile as he got up.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sam was coming out of the bathroom drying his hair when there was a bang at the door. He quickly looked over at Dean who sat the boy down and stood up in front of the kids protectively. The bang came again and then they heard Oree call through the door.

"Open up guys!" 

Sam stepped to the door and unlocked it to let her in. Oree stumbled into the room with her arms full as Sam grabbed some of the bags.

"Gee Oree, you could of made two trips." he grumbled sitting bags on the table for her.

"I had it. Hey guys, you're up." she cooed to the two kids peaking our from behind Dean's body. 

"Did you buy the stores out?" Dean asked eyeing all the purchases.

"Hey, we're going to be here a few days, wanted to be prepared." she said as she began to pull things out and put them up. "Here." she said tossing Dean a bag. 

He looked inside and saw shirts. "Thanks."

"Sammy, figured you could use a couple too." she continued handing him a bag.

"Ok, thanks." he said unsure what he was getting. He looked in and saw a couple of t-shirts and a henley shirt.

"And for you little ones, I got you some clean clothes and shoes." she told them sitting bags on the bed.   
"I'm Oree and those two are my big brothers, Dean and Sam. First, let's get baths for you two. Oh, there's food you two somewhere in those bags." 

"I told them our names." Dean said as he looked for the bag of food.

Oree went into the bathroom and started the water in the tub. She found the shampoo, soap and combs from the bags and sat them in the bathroom. 

"Ok, little man, want to take a bath?" she asked him holding out her hand.

He looked at her hand and leaned into Dean holding on to his pants. He stood there clutching Dean for a moment before slowly putting his hand in hers. The little girl stepped toward them watching Oree closely and ready to intervene if Oree made any moves to harm her brother.

"It's ok, I'm going to give him a bath, then you can have one. I'll leave the door partly open, he'll be ok."

"Can you tell us your name?" Sam asked the little girl.

She looked up at him deciding whether to answer. "Bella." she whispered looking down at her feet.

"Bella, pretty name and your brother?"

"Cole." she answered still in a whisper.

"Cole, let's get your bath." Oree told him leading him in the bathroom.

Oree shut off the water and tested it before pulling Cole's clothes off and helping him into the tub. Cole sat down in the tub pulling his knees to his chest and hugging them tightly.

"Peanut, I'm going to take the pads off your back so I can wash it, I'll try to be as gentle as I can." she told him tilting his head to look in his eyes. "Sammy can you bring me one of those big bath towels."

Sam appeared at the door and laid the towel beside her. He gritted his teeth and grimaced when he saw the injuries on the boy's back. How someone could hurt a child like that was beyond him, they were helpless to defend themselves.

"Need anything else?"

"No, we're good." she smiled as she pulled the last pad off Cole's back. "I'll let you know when I'm done."

"Ok." he said backing out of the room.

spnspnspn

Oree took a wash cloth and put it in the boy's hands. "Hold this over your eyes so I can wash your hair. Even though it said no tears, don't want to get it in your eyes ok?"

Cole nodded and held the cloth over his face pressing it to his eyes. Oree took a cup and poured water over his head before squirting shampoo on it. She began to gently work it through his dirty hair trying to work the tangles out as she went. Once she rinsed it, she shampooed it again. The clean water was turning a dirty shade of brown as she continued to clean him. Being careful of his back, she soaped the cloth and rubbed it carefully over his back. After some gentle scrubbing, the dirty little boy was being to look like a little boy. She popped the drain and picked up the large bath towel. 

"Come on, lets get you out and dried." she told him wrapping the towel around his small frame. "Sammy, your turn." 

"What?" he asked coming to the door.

"Can you finish with him? Doctor his back and help him get dressed?" she asked handing him the clean boy.

"Sure, come on Cole; let's get you taken care of." Sam said softly as he held the boy close to him and walked to the other room. "Dean, want to get the first aid kit for me?"

"Sure." Dean replied looking around until he spotted it on the counter. He picked it up and brought it over to Sam not sure what he would need it.

"I'm going to put some medicine on your back and bandage it." Sam explained to Cole. He pulled the towel off his back and turned him to have access to his injuries. 

Dean stiffened as he saw the whip marks marring the boy's back. He looked at Sam and back at the boy. Sam only shrugged sadly as he pulled the ointment from the kit. 

"Here, let me do it, you hold him." Dean told his brother taking the tube and opening it. He squeezed the medicine on his finger and touched Cole's back gently. He felt the boy tense under his touch, but Sam rubbed his arm to assure him.

"Bella, your turn, lets get you cleaned up honey." Oree called to her as she ran more water in the tub.

Bella walked to the door and looked in the bathroom. Oree was sitting on the commode waiting for the tub to fill. She took a step into the room and looked around being sure there wasn't any danger inside.

"Come on, you'll feel better once you get cleaned up." Oree coaxed. "I'm going to take off the gauze so I can clean it. It may hurt when you put your foot in the water, but it's ok."

Bella nodded her head as he held her foot up so Oree could take the bandage off. Oree turned off the water and tested it before helping her out of the shirt and into the tub. Bella hissed as her ankle went underwater, but she let it say under. Her long hair was mattered and knotted in clumps. It looked like it hadn't been combed in weeks.

"Honey, hold the cloth over your eyes so I can wash your hair. I hope I can get these tangles out of your hair." 

Oree poured water over her head and applied the shampoo. She began to work it into her hair, massaging gently as she worked on the tangles and matting pulling them loose. Rinsing her hair, she shampooed it again, rinsed and added conditioner working it from the scalp to the ends of her hair. 

She let the conditioner stay in her hair as she began to wash her body. Layers of dirt and grim washed off staining the water a muddy brown. After getting her body clean, Oree let the water out and ran clean to rinse her hair. With the bath complete, Oree took the towel and wrapped it around Bella's body letting her step out of the tub. She took a small towel and wrapped her head tucking it in so keep it in place.

"Here's some clean clothes, but let me do your ankle first so sit down and I'll wrap it again."

Bella did as she was told and watched Oree apply medicine and cover her ankle again. She dried off and put on the underwear, jeans, shirt and socks. She came out of the bathroom looking for her brother. He was still sitting in Sam's lap drinking some juice. 

"Bella, will you answer some questions for us?" Dean asked her setting a juice box in front of her.

She nodded yes and sipped the juice. 

"Do you know when you were kidnapped?"

"No." she whispered.

"Bella, how many times have you turned?" Oree asked.

Bella looked as her with a puzzled look on her face.

"Changed like last night." 

"Just this time." 

"Did the man bite you when he took you?"

"Yes."

"So that means they were taken in the past three weeks." Dean commented. "Do you know if you have any family, an aunt or uncle?"

"Don't know."

"Were you chained?"

"Yes."  
"Why was Cole whipped?"

"We tried to get away, Cole couldn't keep up, I couldn't leave him." she sniffed softly.

"Where there any others with you?"

"No."

"Did he tell you why he took you?"

"Wanted family." she said as her lower lip trembled. "He killed Daddy."

"I know honey." Oree told her pulling her into her embrace. 

She looked over the girl's head toward Dean and saw the pained expression on his face before he pushed it down. She glanced at Sam and saw him tighten his grip on the boy kissing the top of his head.

"I got you guys some coloring books and crayons, why don't you go lay on the bed and color?" Oree suggested picking a bag off the floor and leading Bella to Dean's bed. 

She pulled the books and crayons out and put them on the bed as Bella crawled up on it. Sam sat Cole beside her and went to stand by Dean. They stood together in the kitchenette looking at the kids as they began to color.

"Sis, what are we going to do with them?" Dean asked quietly watching the two kids on the bed. "You know we can't keep them."

"I called Auntie while I was out; she's going to find a place for them."

"How?"

"Auntie has connections and knows people who know people; she'll call me later when things are in place."

"That's good to know. So we stay here until she calls?"

"Yes, there's two more days they'll turn and then the cycle will be done."

"O-K, we baby sit two little werewolves for the next few days, nothing to it." Dean said rolling his eyes.

"Yep, that sums it up. I'm going to throw some lunch together, why don't you two relax." she told her brothers pushing them out of the little kitchenette. Dean gave her the look, but snagged the remote and made himself comfortable on Sam's bed. 

"Hey that's my bed."

"So, get over it, bitch."

"Jerk." Sam shot back at him. 

"Boys, language." Oree fussed.

Bella looked over to what Dean was watching and slid off the bed to stand by the other bed. Dean looked over at her and patted the bed beside him. She climbed up on the bed and sat down beside him leaning back against the headboard.

Sam sat on the bed with Cole watching him randomly color a picture. He picked up Bella's book and flipped to a page to color. He picked up a blue and began to color the page. Cole paused and watched him closely as he filled in a balloon. 

"What color do you want this one to be?" he asked Cole.

Cole handed him a green crayon and watched Sam color. He handed him a purple for the other balloon. Sam smiled at him and accepted the crayon. Cole gave him a slight smile as he held another crayon ready.

Dean glanced over at Bella and saw her watching the television intently. He had stopped it on an animal program about tigers. She watched the female tiger caring for three babies. She inched closer to Dean until she was barely touching him. Dean stayed still letting her take the first step to any contact.

"Lunch is ready." Oree called to the others.

She sat a plate of sandwiches on the table and bowls of mac and cheese. There were chips and fruit also, milk for the kids and tea for the adults.

Sam picked Cole up and settled him in his lap at the table. Bella let Dean lead her to the table and help her into the chair. He took the one beside her and helped her put food on her plate. Sam helped Cole with his mac and cheese as he talked softly to him, assuring him he was going to be ok. He was happy that he seemed to be eating. Poor kids looked like they had been starved as well as beaten and chained.

"So what are your plans for tonight for when...you know...it happens." Dean asked Oree as he munched on a sandwich.

"Auntie told me what to do. I've got a sedative to give them; it'll keep them pretty much out of it when it happens. That way we'll be safe and the little ones will be safe too."

"And you're sure it'll work?"

"Auntie gave me the dosage for them, said I shouldn't have any problems."

"I hope so. The last thing we need is for one of us to get bit."

"I know, I'll explain it later to Bella and try to get Cole to understand too. If we're lucky, they're sleep through it. They've been through so much already, I hope I can make it easier for them." she told him watching the kids eat. 

"Do we have any pie?" Dean asked looking on the counter.

"It's it the fridge." Oree giggled seeing that look of anticipation on his face. “You know I wouldn’t forget ‘bout dessert.”

 

Hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Thank you to all who are reading this story. I appreciate it very much. Please take a moment to leave a comment.  
NC


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who are reading this story.

Chapter 8

"Hey guys, there's a park just down the street, would you like to go play?" Oree asked the kids after lunch.

Bella looked at Cole with excited eyes and she nodded yes.

"Get your jackets, it's cool out today, I smell rain in the air."

"Think that's a good idea?" Dean asked quietly as he came to stand by her watching Sam help Cole with his jacket.

"Dee, they're still kids and need to do kid things. I'm going to talk to Bella about tonight so she'll understand as best as she can. I know she's still a kid and this is a lot to take in, but she's smart."

"I don't like you being out there by yourself with them." 

"I'll be ok, you guys relax, I can summon you if I need you." she replied taking Bella and Cole's hand.  
"We'll be back later."

"What do you think?" Sam asked Dean after they left.

"I honestly don't know what to think. I hope her aunt knows what she's talking about." Dean said looking for his jacket.

"Where you going?" he asked perking up.

"I'm not letting them outside without some back-up." Dean said.

"Wait for me." he fussed pulling his jacket out from under some bags and following him.

spnspnspn

Dean and Sam sat at an outside table at a little coffee shop across from the park. They sipped their coffee as they watched Oree and the kids play. They kept an eye on the surrounding area being sure no one bothered them.

Dean watched Oree sitting on a bench with Bella as Cole ran to swing. He could tell Oree was having a serious talk with Bella. Bella straightened up and was listening carefully to Oree. She seemed to absorb every word spoken to her.

"Want more coffee?" Sam asked getting up.

"Yeah, why not." Dean replied holding up his cup.

Sam strolled back in the shop to get more coffee. He came back out ten minutes later with two cups of coffee. He sat a cup in front of his brother and plopped down in his chair. He looked over at the girls and glance toward the swings. There was no Cole. He looked to the slide and sand box, but still didn't see a brown head.

"Dean, where's Cole?" Sam asked slowly getting up to search the playground again.

"What? He's on the swing." he answered looking to the empty swings. He stood up too and looked around the area, down the streets, across the park, but saw no sign of the boy. "Go right, circle around, I'll go left."

Sam walked quickly around the park looking down streets and into windows. Dean circled the other way doing the same thing. He looked frantically up and down the street before heading for Sam on the other side of the park. Dean hurried up to Sam who shook his head no as panic began to show on his face. Oree looked up when she heard Dean whistle just outside the park.

"Dee?" Oree called when she noticed Cole wasn't on the swing. "Cole!" she called loudly as she walked toward the swings. "Cole!" she yelled again looking up as her brother ran toward her. "Where's Cole?"

"Don't know, he was on the swings a minute ago." Dean said trying to hide his fright.

"Where could he have gone?" Sam asked looking around again.

"Cole." Bella said pulling on Oree's hand.

"What Bella?" Oree asked kneeling down beside her.

"Cole." she repeated pointing toward the back of the park. Bella went to the swing and raised her head smelling the air. She rounded the swings and limped toward the woods behind the park. "Come on, Cole." she motioned to them to follow her.

At the edge of the woods Oree ran over to something laying at the tree line; it was a crayon. She remembered Cole had stuffed a couple in his jacket pocket before they came to the park. 

"Sammy fan out, someone may have taken him." Dean said seeing some broken branches that led into the woods. 

Sam and Dean pushed into the woods letting hunter instincts kick in as they quietly and quickly worked their way deeper into the woods. Bella smelled again and suddenly ran down an animal trail, if you could call it that, with Oree on her heels. 

Bella stopped and picked up another crayon from the ground. Oree let out a shrill whistle that echoed in the trees. Bella voiced a shrill howl and listened. Oree and Bella stood still and listened intently for any response. Oree closed her eyes and pushed out with her power trying to pick up any disturbances. 

Bella cocked her head when a small noise caught her attention. "Cole." she cried moving again into the forest. Oree whistled again and followed behind her.

Dean worked his way through the trees and stopped when he heard rustling up ahead and then heard a child cry out in pain. He rushed into a clearing and saw a strange man shaking Cole. Dean saw red and with a fierce growl he tackled the man to the ground breaking his hold on Cole. Sam broke through the trees on the other side and saw his brother rolling on the ground with a man.

Sam grabbed the collar of the man's jacket when he rolled Dean under him and jerked with all his force, throwing him off his brother. Dean jumped up and landed and upper cut to the man's jaw making him stagger backward and fall to the ground.

Bella and Oree broke through the trees as the man pushed to his feet grabbing Oree around the waist. He pulled a knife and held it to her throat.

"Stay back or I'll cut her." he huffed out as rage consumed him.

Dean and Sam inched closer to them and Bella ran to her little brother.

"Let her go." Dean ordered with such force the man shook causing the knife to nick her neck.

"Enough." Oree spat as she drew in a deep breathe threw her force out so hard she sent the man flying backward into a tree knocking him out.

"Sis, you ok?" Dean asked running to her tilting her head to see her neck.

"I'm ok, how's Cole?" she asked as Sam came over with a kid in each arm. Dean relieved him of Bella and rubbed a hand over Cole's cheek.

"He's ok, few scratches." Sam assured them giving Cole a quick once over before hugging him close. "What about him?" 

"Let me finish him." Dean insisted pulling out his gun.

"No." Oree said turning to the man. "I'll take care of him, all I see in him is darkness, take the kids back, I'll be right behind you."

"No Oree." Dean begged.

"Dee, you need to leave now." she said looking him in the eyes. He saw a darkness flash through them for a second before they resumed their natural color. He stepped back a step before turning away.

"Come on Sammy; let's get the kids back to the hotel." 

"But De..." he started not seeing Oree's eyes.

"Don't argue, lets go." he stopped him and pushed him back toward the woods. 

spnspnspn

Dean and Sam broke out of the trees still carrying the kids. They started walking back to the hotel, Sam looked back hoping to see Oree behind them, but didn't.

"You wanna clean his scratches. If she's not here in five minutes, I'm going to find her." Dean told his brother as he sat Bella on his bed and looked at his watch.

Dean paced as he kept looking at his watch getting more impatient by the minute. Not wanting to wait any longer, Dean headed out the door as Sam watched with concern etched on his face worried his sister was in trouble. Five minutes later, the door opened up and Oree walked in with Dean trailing behind her. She looked pale and drained, but otherwise unharmed. Neither brother questioned Oree about the man.

Everyone in the room was subdued and quiet. Oree sat on the couch and talked again with Bella. Sam questioned Cole and was able to figure out by yes and no head shakes, that the man had lured Cole to the edge of the park by asking him to help look for a lost puppy. He grabbed him and ran for the woods before anyone saw. They were lucky Cole had not been hurt physically, but he wouldn't let Sam put him down.

spnspnspn

Evening came quicker than any of them wanted. As the sun set and evening shadows danced across the parking lot, Oree took out the sedative and mixed it with some juice. After the kids put on pajamas, she gave a glass to Bella and one to Sam for Cole. With Oree's encouragement, Bella drank her juice, but Cole didn't want his no matter how much Sam coaxed. Bella whispered to him and with her urging he drank his too.

Oree took the now dry bath towels to use for restraining the kids when they begin to turn. The kids began to feel the effects of the sedative twenty minutes later. Oree placed the towel on the bed and had Sam lay Cole on it and carefully wrapped the towel around his small body tucking it tightly to restrain his arms and prevent him from biting by accident. Sam settled on the bed and pulled him onto his chest to hold him.

The same was done with Bella, encasing her tightly in the towel and Dean made her comfortable in his arms. He made sure she couldn't reach him with her mouth as he adjusted his pillows behind him. Oree watched out the window and saw the moon brightening the outside surrounds.

Sam tightened his hold on Cole as he began to wiggle in his arms. He whimpered and cried out softly trying to break Sam's hold. Dean was having the same reaction with Bella. She was jerking and twitching in her unconscious state as Dean watched her closely. Both the kids continued to cry and whimper until they had completed the transformation. The kids began to calm down as the sedative kept them asleep. Oree checked both to be sure neither had any problems and loosened the towels from around their bodies.

She was happy the sedative worked so well. The kids should sleep the rest of the night and everyone else could sleep too.

It was after 2 am when Oree checked on everyone. Her brothers were asleep and the kids were still out too. She made sure they were covered and grabbed her blanket and curled up on the cot. Exhaustion and stress had Oree dragging and she snuggled down in her blanket ready for sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Dean grunted as he felt something jerking and pushing at his chest. He instinctively tightened his grip until a voice brought him out of his sleep.

"Dee! Let go bathroom." a small voice said urgently as the wiggling continued.

He blinked his eyes several times to bring the world back into focus to find Bella's small face starting at him with a frown as she tried to get out of the cocoon she was in.

"Hey, little one." he said helping to unwrap her body the rest of the way. She scooted off the bed and ran to the bathroom. 

Dean washed a hand down his face as he checked his other family members. He could see Sam splayed out on the other bed snoring with Cole tucked under his arm. Cole had managed to wiggle out of his towel and was sucking his thumb still sleeping too. All he could see was the top of Oree's head sticking out from under her blanket. Bella walked back into the room and climbed back in bed and with a sigh she laid down beside him. He brushed her unruly hair down glad to see she was ok.

At least Bella seemed to show no ill effects of the sedative from last night and there hadn't been any problems during the night. He snuggled back down in the covers letting Bella ease up against his side. He laid a hand on her back and let out a long breath.

As he was starting to drift back to sleep, Witchy Woman began to play from somewhere in the room. The longer it played, the louder it got. He looked around as Sam quickly set up in bed fumbling for an imaginary phone on the night stand. Oree fell off the cot as she finally got the blanket unwound and started throwing clothes looking for her phone.

"Hello." she panted.

"Aurora, dear are you alright?" Asteria asked her niece.

"Hi Auntie, yes I'm fine." she said sitting back down on the cot.

"I wanted to check and see how last night went dear."

Aurora looked at the four faces staring at her in different levels of awareness. She looked them all over and saw no ill effects seemed to be showing.

"We're fine Auntie, it went well."

"Good news, I've found a family for the children."

"Great! Let me get something to write..." Oree replied pushing things around on the table looking for a pen and paper. She finally settled on a red crayon and a brown paper bag. "I'm ready, Gordon, got it, and they live Duncan's Mills...phone number...thanks Auntie, you're the best. Ellie doing ok?"

Dean and Sam listened to the one sided conservation Oree was having.

"Yes, they're fine. Of course, I am." she giggled looking at her brothers. "Give Ellie my love. 'Bye."

She hung up and felt the stares of four sets of eyes. She stood and walked back toward her cot, the four sets of eyes tracked her every move.

"So, you goin' to share with the rest of the class?" Dean asked breaking the silence.

"We have a touchdown, Auntie found a family in Duncan's Mills around eight hours from here."

"Good news, what are we waiting for, lets get packed up and head out." Dean decided throwing back the covers and scooting Bella to the edge of the bed. "Bathroom first." he stated grabbing some clothes.

"Come on Cole; let’s get you some clean clothes." Sam told Cole as he helped him up. 

Oree began gathering up her clothes from the floor. "Kids want some cereal for breakfast?"

"Yes." Bella said softly as she pulled her brother to the table with her. 

Oree poured cereal into bowls and added milk. She handed them spoons and continued with her picking up and stuffing things into her bag. She took the packs she bought for the kids and transferred the kid's clothes into them.

"Next." Dean said coming out of the bathroom.

"Me." Sam spit out before Oree could open her mouth. He picked up his clothes and scooted in behind Dean.

Dean threw his bag on the bed and started folding up his clothes and placing them in the bag. 

"You want some coffee?" Oree asked Dean.

"Need you ask?" Dean frowned looking over at her.

"Ok, there's not much food left from what I brought, that's good. I'll get the food packed. Can you help Cole?" 

"Yeah no problem. Hey little man, need some help?" he asked helping him steady his spoon so he wouldn't spill. He watched Oree quickly pack up the food that was left and accepted the cup of coffee from her.

"Oree bathroom's free." Sam said coming out smoothing down his hair. He grabbed a cup and poured coffee, adding sugar and milk. He finished packing his bag and set it by the door.

"Hey put the rest of my clothes in the bag and put it with the others." Dean told Sam. 

Sam not as neat a packer as Dean stuffed the remaining clothes in his brother's bag and sat it by his at the door.

"Kids you done?" Oree asked as she came out of the bathroom pulling her hair up in a loose pony tail.

Bella nodded yes as she slipped out of her chair and headed to the bathroom. Oree gave her clothes to put on and reminded her to brush her teeth.

"Sammy can you help Cole change?"

"Sure, you about done there?" he asked the boy.

"Don't rush him." Dean frowned at Sam as he helped Cole with another spoon full of cereal.

"I'm not." 

"Why don't you start loading the car? Pack all the food you can in the ice chest, put it in first, then the bags."

"I can pack a car." he huffed sarcastically.

"Well do it then." Dean replied as he spooned the last bit of cereal into Cole's mouth.

Bella came out of the bathroom dressed and holding her pajamas and tooth brush and paste in her hands. 

"Here let’s put these in your pack." Oree told her holding open the pack. Bella pushed the items in the pack and stepped back waiting to see what was going to happen.

"Sam here's Cole's clothes; make sure everything is out of the bathroom when you're done."

"Yes, mother." Sam teased holding out his hand for Cole. Dean helped him off his lap and Cole allowed Sam to lead him into the bathroom.

spnspnspn

"Ok, everyone go to the bathroom before we leave, I'm not stopping until Baby needs gas." Dean ordered everyone fifteen minutes later. "You hear that Sammy."

"Loud and clear Dad." Sam called back.

"Oh God, I do sound like Dad." Dean surmised shaking his head when he realized what he just said.

"Well you are the oldest." Oree giggled at his shocked expression but waited in line at the bathroom door.

"Channeling Dad pretty good there bro." Sam laughed as he steered Cole from the bathroom.

"Bite me, bitch."

"Jerk." 

"I can move you to the backseat you know." he threatened.

"You wouldn't dare." Sam hissed back at him.

"Try me."

"Your turn Dee." Oree told him as she took one of Cole and Bella's hand to lead them outside.

"I don't need to go." he gruffed at her.

"If we have to so do you. I'll be in the car." she spouted leading the kids outside.

"I think she's got you bro." Sam smirked heading out the door too.

This was going to be a fun eight hour ride, Dean thought to himself as he went to the bathroom. He came out and gave the room one final once over before heading out to the Impala.

spnspnspn

"So we ready?" Dean asked them as he cranked the Impala to head out. He got an assortment of yeah, yes, let's do it. "You got directions there bro?"

"Yeah, head over to 65 North and pick up 74 West."

"Everyone buckled up?" he asked checking the ones in the back before pulling away and heading toward the interstate.

The kids were snuggling into Oree in the backseat as the Impala sped down the road.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 3

Bobby picked up the eight month old baby and supported him in the tub as he carefully rinsed him off. He checked over the baby for frost bite and was relieved to see his skin was only a little red. His Mom had done a good job wrapping them to keep them warm and that he was happy about.

"Sam check that backpack and bags to see if there are any clothes for these kids. Hope there's some diapers in one of them." he said wrapping a towel around the baby before laying him back on the bed to dry him.

"Got ya." Sam replied leaving the older child on the bed to get the pack and bags.

Sam opened the backpack and dumped the contents on the bed. Several empty bottles, powdered formula, diapers, wipes, clothes for all of them, a couple bottles of medicines, sippy cup, burp cloths, and ointment fell out. He tossed Bobby the ointment and a diaper before picking up the other bags and opening them. He found pull-ups for the older kid, another pack of diapers and wipes in one bag, baby food and formula in another and a couple of toys in the last. He checked a side pocket and found a pacifier, teething ring, thermometer and wallet.

"Her name is Esmee Kindle, she's only twenty, and her address is in Kansas City." Sam read.

"What the hell was that gal doin' up here in this storm with her kids?"

"Good question."

"Get the kid rinsed off and dressed." Bobby instructed him as he diapered and found a sleeper for the little one. 

Sam picked up the child and carried him into the bathroom checking the water. He let some out and turned on the hot again to warm it back up. As the water warmed, he took off the kids clothes, checked the water again before turning off the hot and setting the boy in the water. He shivered slightly as Sam gently used his hands to wash his little body. When he was sure the child was clean, Sam let the water out and wrapped a towel around the boy before picking him up and carrying him back to the bedroom.

"I'm goin' heat a bottle up for this tyke, and heat some milk for the other one, bring him on out when ya get him dressed." Bobby said picking up a bottle and the powdered formula.

"Ok. I'll be out in a sec." he said pulling out a pull-up for the child. He slipped them over his feet and up his legs to his hips. Sam looked through the clothes and found a pair of fuzzy footy pajamas to dress him in. "Let's get your pj's on and get you some warm milk to drink. My name's Sam, what's your's?"

"Ance." he said in his childlike voice. "Ty, 'ont Ty."

"Is that your brother Ty?"

"Mummy."

"We'll go see your Mom in a few minutes. My brother, Dean is helping her." he tried to explain to the child. "Come on lets go see what Bobby and Ty are doing."

Bobby had made a bottle and was feeding a hungry Ty when Sam carried Chance into the kitchen.

"The little one's name is Ty; I'm thinking Tyler maybe and I think this one's name is Chance." Sam told him sitting down and giving Chance his cup with warm milk. Chance greedily began to gulp the liquid some trailing down his chin. "Hey easy there Chance, not so fast." Sam laughed grabbing a napkin to wipe his chin. 

"Poor things, I'm gonna fix some hot tea for their Momma when Ty finishes this bottle." 

"I think these two will be ready for bed, I'll take them up to sleep with me." 

"You sure you can handle both of them? This one will be hungry again in three or four hours."

"Why don't you take Chance here, he should sleep through the night and I'll get up with Ty?"

"Ok. Here, take him and I'll get their things back together and leave them in the living room." 

Bobby sat Tyler in Sam's free arm and headed back to his bedroom. Sam shifted Chance so he could get Ty on his shoulder and burp him. Chance finished his milk and leaned back against Sam's warm body almost asleep. 

"I'll get that tea made and you can take it up with ya." Bobby said heating water and pulling a tea bag out of a container dropping it in a cup. "I've got some straws somewhere; it'll be easier for her to drink some if she's able." 

"Both of these little fellows are down for the count." Sam nodded as Chance began to snore softly. 

"I'll get him in a minute and put him in my bed."

"Wonder how long they were out in that storm and why?"

"Figure maybe her car broke down somewhere around here." Bobby surmised adding honey to the tea and then an ice cube. "Ok, let me have him, if you need me wake me, we're down for night."

"Alright, see you in the morning." Sam said shifting Ty so he could pick up the cup of tea to head upstairs. He stopped in the living room and sorted through the clothes finding underwear, sweats and tee shirt for Esmee.

SPNSPNSPN

Sam slipped into the bedroom seeing Dean in bed with the woman. Dean looked up at Sam as he carried the baby to his bed and laid him in the middle of it. He dropped the clothes on Dean's bag and eased over to the bed.

"Hey." Sam said softly. "Bobby made her some hot tea; wanna see if she'll drink some? Her name's Esmee Kindle by her driver's license."

"Good, she's still cold, but starting to warm some." he said sitting up and bringing the woman with him. "Hey Esmee, think you can drink some hot tea? Come on wake up."

The woman mumbled and rolled her head on his chest trying to understand what he was saying. She tried to open her eyes, but couldn't make them obey her. Her body was tingling and burning slightly from the exposure. Dean kept the blanket pulled up covering her nakedness and to keep her warm.

"Can you sip this?" Sam asked as he placed the straw between her cracked lips. She felt the straw and drew in a small swallow of tea. The liquid felt warm going down her throat and she pulled on it again relishing the warmth that started to spread through her stomach and the rest of her body. She coughed but leaned closer wanting more, but Sam pulled the straw out of her mouth.

"Easy, not so fast you can have it all, but don't want you to choke." 

"Here I got it." Dean told him taking the cup and holding it for her to drink. "Where's the other kid?"

"Bobby." Sam said checking the baby before heading for the bathroom. He came back with some medicine for her. "Here's some Advil for her."

Sam changed into some sleep pants and tee shirt before getting in bed and positioning Ty beside him. He put a pillow behind the child to keep him from rolling off the bed during the night. 

Dean took the pills and slipped them into her mouth telling her to swallow as he gave her more tea.

"Are the kids both ok?"

"Yeah, we cleaned them up and gave them something to eat. This is Tyler and the other one is Chance. They were really lucky she bundled them so good, kept them from getting frost bite."

"Yeah, she came really close here; touching her was like hugging a side of frozen beef." Dean commended as he sat the cup down and shifted her around so her back was pressed up against him to warm. She cuddled into him letting his warmth comfort her.

"Jake." she mumbled sadly burying her face into the pillow and becoming still. "Jake." she whispered again with a catch in her voice.

Dean settled down beside her ready for some sleep too. His thoughts drifted back into the past when their father had left them at some rundown motel and the power had gone out. Sammy and him had bundled up together trying to stay warm while they waited for him to return. He thought they were going to freeze to death that night, but their father had returned the next day and they had moved on to another town and another rundown motel. At least it had heat, but Sam got sick from that cold night and it took him days to really get warm.

SPNSPNSPN

Whimpers woke Sam early the next morning as he tried to figure where the noise was coming from. Movement got his attention and the memories came back as he looked down at the wiggling baby lying by his side. He saw Ty's face puckering up and quickly got him up before the flood gates broke open.

"Hey, it's ok, come on lets go get you something to eat and a dry diaper." he whispered glancing at Dean and Esmee seeing they were both asleep. Tyler coughed and buried his head into Sam's neck leaving a slimy trail of snot across his neck. "Ugh Ty." Sam grimaced feeling the wetness. "You've really got a snotty nose kid?"

Sam grabbed a Kleenex and wiped his neck and then Ty's nose as he jerked away from him. "Hold still." he told Ty trying to chase his nose as Ty avoided the Kleenex. Getting most of the snot off of him, he pulled a bottle out of the fridge and turned the water on to heat. Ty recognized the bottle meant food and began to reach for it.

"Hey, it'll be ready in a sec, let's get a dry diaper on you." Sam said taking him to the living room and putting him on the couch to change. Ty began to kick his legs getting impatient to be fed. "I know, I know, you are an impatient one."

With the bottle warmed, Sam sat on the couch and fed Ty his bottle. He laid down on the couch and put Ty on his chest to burp him and let him go back to sleep. Sam yawned and slid Ty over so he was wedged between the couch and his side. He pulled a blanket down over them and drifted back to sleep as Ty cuddled into his side.

SPNSPNSPN

Esmee began to pull herself up from the mist of sleep trying to figure out where she was and what was so warm beside her. The last thing she remembered was seeing lights and a house. She shivered remembering how the wind had buffed her and froze her down to the bone. She shifted and felt something tighten around her waist. Finally getting her eyes to cooperate, she fluttered them open to stare into a pair of gorgeous green eyes watching her closely.

She started to speak when she realized she had no clothes on under the covers and she was lying against a naked chest. Her eyes got wide in shock as she tried to mouth out words.

“I’m Dean, feeling better?” he asked as he slipped out of bed and pulled on some sweats and a tee ignoring her embarrassment. “Do you remember last night and the storm?”

“A little.” she finally croaked out. “My babies!” she cried trying to get out of bed.

“Whoa! You shouldn’t be up. They're fine and being taken care of.” Dean cautioned her pushing her back on the bed. “Let me see your feet, wanna be sure there’s no blisters or cracks in your skin.” 

Esmee let Dean pull her feet out from under the covers and inspect them carefully. She noticed how gentle his touch was and watched him closely for any signs of danger or threat. 

“They’re still a little red, but no blisters which is good. Do they still burn or tingle?”

“Slightly.”

“How ‘bout your hands and fingers?” he asked holding out his hand for her to let him see them.

“Fingers still tingle and seem stiff.” she offered as he inspected her small hands. 

“Probably will be for a while. Let me get some lotion to go on them.” 

She watched Dean walk out of the room and return shortly with a tube of lotion. He squirted a small amount into his palm and began to gently rub it into her hand. He was careful not rubbing too hard so as to not irritate the damaged skin. He did the same with the other, rubbing the excess up her arms. She couldn't believe how tender he was with her and how soothing it felt. She was disappointed when he finished with her hands.

“Here’s some of your clothes, I’ll carry you to the bathroom so you can dress.” he said scooping her up blanket and all to carry her to the bathroom. 

“Where am I?”

“Singer Salvage Yard. You showed up in the middle of a blizzard about froze to death. What happened?”

“My car slid off the road and I got stuck.” she said as he sat her to her feet. 

“I’ll give ya a little privacy and take you downstairs.”

SPNSPNSPN

Esmee looked puzzlingly at the men’s briefs she had on before slipping them off. She relieved herself and pulled on her clothes being careful of her hands. They were beginning to hurt the more she used them. She walked to the door and found Dean waiting like he said. Without waiting for her to protest, Dean scooped her into his arms and carried her downstairs. 

“Here’s one of your little ones.” Dean whispered showing her Sam and Tyler still asleep on the couch. He heard movement in the kitchen and carried her on into there. They found Bobby and Chance sitting at the table, with Bobby feeding him breakfast.

“Hey Bobby.” 

“Mummy.” Chance cried wiggling out of Bobby's lap and running over to Dean hugging his legs.

“Hold on, let me put her down.” Dean laughed as he sat Esmee in a chair. He sat Chance in her lap letting the boy hug his mom. She tried to hug him back while holding her hands awkwardly.

“Come on kid, finish your breakfast.” Bobby said scooting closer to Esmee so he could feed Chance the rest of his oatmeal.

“Would you like some tea or coffee?”

“Tea would be nice.” she smiled shyly not used to being waited on like this. 

“Esmee, this is Bobby, our adopted father, Bobby, Esmee.” Dean introduced them as he fixed a cup of tea.

“Lass, good to see you up.” 

“Thank you for all you’ve done for me and my kids.”

“Wern’t nothing, couldn’t let you stay out there and freeze now could I.”

“Oggy.” Chance chimed trying to get the older hunters attention.

“Right there, open up.” 

Chance complied and accepted the spoon of oatmeal he offered. Bobby continued to feed the child until the food was gone.

“Why were you out in that storm anyway?” Dean asked sitting a cup of tea in front of her with a straw.

“I was coming back from a job interview.”

“Why didn’t you stay somewhere instead of risking being out in that?”

Esmee hung her head as her face reddened and a single tear slid down her cheek. She didn't want to tell them about not having any money for a hotel room and was saved from answering when Sam walked in.

“Hey.” Sam yawned strolling into the room with a sleepy Tyler in his arms. “Esmee, right, I’m Sam.”

“Hi Sam.” she smiled weakly. “Hey baby boy, have you been good?”

Tyler wiggled and gurgled in Sam’s arms at the sound of his mother’s voice. Sam sat down beside her when he saw her hands and held Tyler while she talked to him. Dean stood at the counter drinking his coffee watching the young mother knowing there was something she wasn’t saying. He saw the look of despair and the tears that she tried to hide from them. He'd try and talk to her later, he was curious to know who Jake is. 

“Who wants some breakfast?” Bobby asked the adults getting up and putting the dirty bowl in the sink. “I’ve got pancake mix, could whip some up.”

“Sounds good to me.” Dean said rubbing his hands together. “Need help?”

“Naw, ya watch the kid.” 

“Come here little man.” Dean cooed taking Chance from her lap. “Think you have room for a pancake?”

“N’ake.” Chance giggled as Dean tossed him over his shoulder. "Can you say Dean?"

"Dee." he giggled. "Ham." he called pointing to Sam.

"S-S-Sam." Sam corrected showing him how to do the S sound.

"Ss-S-Ham." Chance called back.

"Looks like you got a new name there Ham." 

"Bite me." Sam replied.

"Ite me." Chance clapped copying Sam as Dean chuckled at the bitch face Sam threw him.

"You boys better watch your language around little ears; he'll pick up every word you don't want him to say." Bobby cautioned as he mixed the pancake batter up.

Esmee smiled with relief as she watched her kids being taken care of and happy. She watched the men handle the kids with ease and settled back in the chair to sip her tea. Had she died and gone to Heaven? She had not had help with her boys ever since Jake shipped out and came back in a body bag.

SPNSPNSPN

Bobby had pancakes made in no time and everyone was eating their fill. Dean watched Esmee consume as much as he did and he fed some of his to Chance. Bobby had cut Esmee’s up and poured syrup over them before sitting the plate in front of her. She carefully picked up her fork with two fingers and began to feed herself savoring the taste of the food. Even the littlest thing tasted so good. She closed her eyes and sighed letting the sweetness bombard her taste buds.

“Since you cooked, I’ll clean up.” Dean offered as he swallowed his last bite. Sam looked over at him sensing he had an ulterior motive behind it.

“Come on Bobby, let's take the kids and see if there’s anything on TV.” Sam suggested giving Bobby a subtle nod.

“Come on kid, you need to potty?” 

“Pot-te.” Chance mimicked taking Bobby’s hand. "Oggy pot-te."

“Want ‘nother cup of tea Esmee?” Dean asked picking up the dirty plates.

“That's too much trouble.” she replied not wanting to impose.

“No bother, if you need anything, you just have to ask. We’re not formal around here.” he said heating the water and running water in the sink.

“I don’t know how to repay you guys for all this.”

“Don’t even think ‘bout it. Gives us somethin’ to do now that we’re snowed in.” 

“How much is out there?”

“Probably twenty inches or more, and it’s still coming down.” 

“Wow, good thing I found this place.” she said thinking what might have happened if she had missed this place.

“Esmee, who’s Jake?” Dean asked softly as he sat her cup down in front of her.

Esmee sucked in a deep breath and looked up at Dean with a scared and unsure look in her eyes.

“You called out for him a couple of times last night.”

“He was my husband. He died in Afghanistan nearly a year ago.” she started grief come out in her voice. “We were married when I was fifteen and he was seventeen, had Chance seven months later. Tyler was born right before he shipped out, at least he got to see him before...” she faltered her voice quivering.

“So you’re raising those two on your own?” Dean asked trying to change the subject.

“Yes." she half smiled at the mention of her kids. "Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Do you believe in ghosts?”

“Why do you ask?” Dean asked eyeing her closely wondering where she was going with this.

“When I was out in the storm last night, I could have sworn I heard Jake talking to me, telling me to not give up.” she said quietly looking up at him for his reaction. "He was the only one who ever called me Buttercup, it was a nickname he gave me, said my hair reminded him of buttercups."

“Honestly, yeah I do, and I have no doubt he was there for you trying to help.” he said sincerely. "There are things out there that can't be explained away so easily, some good and some bad. People really don't know what is out there in the dark."

“I want to believe that, I hope he’s watching out for us, I really do.”

“What about family?”

“Kicked me out when I got pregnant.” she whispered keeping her eyes down. "Won't have anything to do with us."

“Where ya staying now?”

“This two room place in Kansas City. It’s not much, but I can’t afford anything better.” she replied sadly. "Can't afford a sitter to work, I get a little from military 'cause of the kids, and some welfare." she whispered feeling ashamed of her situation. "I baby sit some for a little money." She didn't like talking about her problems; especially to someone she just met. 

“Well no ones goin’ anywhere for a while, so just relax, we'll help with the kids.” he assured her as he finished the last of the dishes and sensing she was embarrassed talking about her situation. It sounded like she had it rough since her husband died and had no support from anyone. 

She sipped her tea trying to keep the tears from falling. She didn’t know there were people who could be so kind still around. She heard Chance laugh from the other room and Tyler gurgled happily as Sam talked to him. Who would have thought these tough, manly men would be so good with kids and welcome them so warmly. 

“Do you want to go lay down for a bit, kids'll be ok.” 

“That might be a good idea, look I can walk...” she started feeling like all her energy had been used up with sitting up for breakfast.

“No way.” Dean said picking her up easily and heading upstairs. “You can rest in my bed and I’ll get the other bed in the other bedroom ready for you tonight. Unless ya want to sleep with me again?” he teased.

She blushed deeply as he laid her on his bed realizing it was nice waking up with someone beside her this morning. He threw a blanket over her and left her to rest and think. She wondered what he would say if she said yes to his question. There was something different about this guy, though she didn't have a lot to compare him to; he was caring, gentle, considerate, and comfortable around her kids. Was there a spark building inside of her for him? She drifted off to sleep thinking about the feel of his warm skin against hers.

SPNSPNSPN

“So what did you find out?” Sam asked him as Dean joined them in the living room.

“She was married at fifteen, had the first kid seven months later. Her husband was in the service, second one came along just before he was deployed and he was killed in action ‘bout a year ago. She didn't come out and say it, but I think she is barely scrapping by. I'm betting she spends it all on the kids and nothing on herself.” Dean briefed them.

“Damn! Poor lass, sounds like she‘s had a hard go of it.”

“What ‘bout family?”

“Kicked her out.” 

“With two kids?”

“Well, that was when she got pregnant the first time and sounds like where she lives is a dump, two rooms. Did you see how she put away the food and how skinny she is?”

“I don’t think she’s had a good meal in awhile, but the kids look well fed.”

“Yeah, I hate to think what would’ve happened if they hadn’t found us.”

“Here.” Sam said handing Tyler to Dean. “I’m going to go grab a shower.”

“Be quiet, she’s resting in my bed.”

“He’ll probably want another bottle shortly.” 

“Oh man, what’s that smell?” Dean sniffed as Tyler grinned up at him. He lifted him higher and realized it was coming from him. “Not funny Sam, Sammy?” He could hear his brother's laughter as he hurried up the stairs.

“Don’t look at me boy.” Bobby said picking Chance up and heading for his study. “Lets you and me go checkout some books.”

“Well guess it’s you and me stinky.” Dean said picking up a diaper and wipes from the top of the backpack. “Crap, what did my brother feed you?” he asked the cooing baby as he began to change his diaper gagging when the smell hit him in the face. He swallowed hard trying to stop his gag reflex. His brother was so going to pay dearly for this.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

After having the kids change into their pajamas, Oree mixed the sedative and juice and gave it to them. Both took it without any fuss, Bella understanding and Cole following his sister's actions. They brushed their teeth and washed their faces getting ready for bed. 

Cole crawled into Sam's lap and curled up against his chest. Sam looked down at him surprised by his actions but wrapped his long arms around the boy giving him comfort. Sam smiled as he thought back on the times when he was little he had done the same thing with Dean. He had always sought comfort from him. 

Dean was taken back when Bella walked over to him and stood in front of him looking up into his face. He eyed her for a few moments before holding out his arms and allowing her to climb into his lap. She snuggled into his side tucking her little hands under her chin as she fought to keep her eyes open.

Oree checked outside to see how close it was for the moon to rise. She laid out the large bath towels and let Sam and Dean wrap the kids so they would be ready for the change. It didn't take long for events to move forward and the kids transformed one last time until the next full moon. After the transformation, Sam and Dean laid down with the kids who were sleeping peacefully. 

Oree checked them and loosened the towels letting them snuggle with her brothers. She made her bed on the couch and switched on the radio to a soft rock station keeping the volume low. Making a nest with her blankets, she buried into them and went to sleep.

spnspnspn

The next day dawned cool and clear as the sun inched its way up into the blue sky. A cool breeze buffed and rustled the leaves as the brothers packed the car to make the final leg of the journey to Duncan Mills. Oree threw together a quick breakfast and they were on their way.

Dean followed the directions Oree gave him and slowly made his way down a long driveway. He pulled to a stop by a wooden fence that surrounded a large well kept yard. Sitting back on the lot was a large two story wooden house with a big wrap around porch. Two people were sitting on the porch and stood as Oree got out of the car.

"Guys you keep the kids here until I'm sure things are kosher and safe for them." she instructed her brothers.

"Signal if you need help." Dean told her. 

"I will." she replied getting out of the car and walking down the rock path to meet the couple.

"Hello, I'm Mark Gordon and my wife Elana." a middle aged, well build man said holding out his hand. 

"I'm Aurora, my aunt, Asteria's friend contacted you, Sophia." she answered taking his hand and holding it longer than needed to read the man. She took his wife's hand and did the same, looking for any signs of distrust or danger. 

"I hope you had a safe trip here, we were so excited when Sophia contacted us to see if we would help." Elana continued. "How old are the little ones?"

"Bella is seven and her brother, Cole, is four. That's our best guess anyway."

"Those poor babies, we've not had any that young before. The youngest we've taken in was twelve."

"How many have you raised?"

"We have two with us right now, but over the years there have been twenty and all are mature, healthy adults who have learned how to live with their transformation." Mark told her. 

Oree sensed before she saw a young boy, probably fifteen or sixteen, jogging down the road toward them. He jumped over the wooden fence and came to a stop by the porch.

"Trey, I want you to meet Aurora, this is Trey the oldest one at home at present."

"Hey." he said shaking her hand when she offered it.

"Nice to meet you." Oree said sizing him up.

"Son, where's your brother?"

"Oh, he'll be here in a minute." Trey smirked.

A minute later a younger boy ran down the road and let himself in through the gate, heading straight for his older brother. As he got closer, Oree could see he was dripping wet.

"Trey! I'm going to kill you!" the young boy growled pushing him hard.

"Simon, enough, we have company." Elana cautioned.

"He pushed me in the river." Simon whined then noticed Oree. 

"Hey, I can't help it if you lost your balance." Trey teased.

Dean and Sam had gotten out of the car with the kids and walked toward their baby sister. Trey sensed their approach and quickly stepped in front of his younger brother striking a defensive posture. Dean and Sam gave each other a knowing looked. The kids reminded them of themselves not too many years ago, Dean always protecting his little brother.

"Mark and Elana these are my brothers, Dean and Sam, guys this is Mark and Elana Gordon and their sons, Trey and Simon." Oree said making introductions. "And this is Bella and Cole." 

"Hello." Sam said to the Gordon family as he held Cole close.

"Hello." Dean nodded as he held Bella against his leg. He did an assessment of the family trying to determine if there were any warning signs he could see.

"Nice to meet both of you." Mark said. "Please, won't you join us on the porch, Elana has some lemonade made and you can ask us any questions you might have."

"Simon, honey go change your clothes and maybe Bella and Cole would like to go play in the backyard. There's a tire swing and a slide." Elana told her son shooing him inside.

"Yes Mom." Simon replied but not before slugging his older brother in the arm, who started to fight back until he saw his Mom give him the look and backed off grumbling about his brother being a spoil sport.

Dean bit his jaw so he wouldn't laugh at the two boys. Sam rolled his eyes knowing all too well being the brunt of many a prank by his older brother.

"Thanks." Oree replied following them onto the porch and over to lounge chairs and a swing. 

The Gordon's took the swing and Dean, Sam and Oree each selected a chair. The guys pulled the kids into their laps before sitting back. Trey chose to sit on the porch railing leaning on a post so he could keep an eye on Sam and Dean. He was not letting his defense down just yet.

"Here we go." Elana said bringing out lemonade. "Trey help me please." 

"Sure Mom." Trey replied hopping up to help her serve the drinks.

Simon came out of the house in dry clothes and shuffled over to them. 

"You guys wanna go play?" he asked the kids.

Bella looked up at Dean to see if it was ok. He nodded yes and sat her down.

Cole looked up at Sam and over at Bella. Sam could tell he wanted to go, but was unsure.

"Come on, I'll walk around there with you." Sam told him getting up and following Simon and Bella.

After they were out of earshot Oree remarked, "Cole hasn't spoke since we found them." 

"Trey why don't you go out back with Simon."

"Awe Mom, I'm old enough to know things." Trey complained.

"Hey kid, want to check out my car?" Dean asked getting up waiting to see if he would follow. 

"Yeah, I guess." he mulled. "Don't know why I can't hear."

"Don't try to grow up too fast." Dean advised him as they walked toward the Impala.

"What happened?" Mark asked once they were out of ear shot.

"Their father was killed and they were kidnapped by a werewolf who turned them. He was killing people and we had to kill him. That's when we found the kids." Oree explained to them. "They didn't know what was happening to them. We've tried to help make it easier for them."

"How horrible for those little children." Elana blanched taking her husband's hand. 

"Let me assure you, they will be well cared for and will be safe here." Mark stated. "We even home school the kids on human and werewolf teachings. There are a couple of other families in the area who help share with the schooling. It gives the kids more social contact with others and us parents can specialize in one subject to teach."

"Wow, you seemed to have everything covered." Oree said impressed. "I know you're good people, I could see that, how do you handle when you turn?" 

"We teach the kids to control their changing. We have an area up in the mountains far away from humans that we go to during the cycle. It's privately owned by the pack. It's isolated and lets us run and lets the younger get rid of the built up energy. We've been going there for years. There are other families who use it too. We've never had a problem. We teach the kids how to interact with humans safely." Mark explained. 

"We give them love and belonging and family." Elana continued. 

"Would it be ok if we visited them when we're near? They've kind of grown on us."

"Of course, they've bonded with you, you're their pack now."

"Thank you for taking them in, we knew we couldn't care for them the way they needed." 

"We are happy to help. I'm surprised hunters would care like your brothers have. It seems there can be good on both sides. It'll be nice to have little ones and the boys will watch over them, they're very protective of their family."

"So you know they're hunters?" Oree asked.

"Yes, they were easy to spot as soon as they got out of the car."

"I think having older siblings will help them." Oree smiled knowing how protective her brothers were. 

"I can sense that in them." Mark commented. "They seem like good men. Too bad all hunters aren't as open minded as they are."

"Let me gather my brothers and we'll say our good byes."

"You're welcome to stay as long as you need to." 

"It'll be better if we go and let them settle in." 

"Simon! Want to bring the kids around?" Elana called around the house. 

Sam, Bella, Cole and Simon made their way to the front of the house. Dean and Trey walked back to the group when they heard the call.

Oree squatted down in front of the kids and said, "Guys, Mark and Elana are going to take care of you. You get to stay here with them and you get to have two big brothers to keep you safe. These people will be your family now." 

Bella's lower lip began to tremble as she looked quickly around at everyone's faces. Big tears started to roll down her cheeks as she threw her arms around Oree's neck. Oree blinked back her tears as she hugged her tightly. She knew she had to be strong, this was for the best.

"I'm going to leave my cell phone number with Elana and any time you want to talk to me, you can call me. When we're traveling through, we'll come by and see you guys. Ok? Remember I'm only a phone call away." she explained to her brushing her hair out of her face. "Here, this is all our numbers please call if anything happens or either of them want to talk?" Oree handed Elana a piece of paper with phone numbers written on it.

"I'll keep the numbers safe and let them call whenever they want." Elana promised.

"Ok." Bella whispered to Oree. She turned to Dean and hugged his legs until Dean picked her up and gave her a bear hug and a kiss on the top of her head as he pulled his emotions in.

Cole knew something was going on and clung to Sam's neck sniffing into his shirt. Sam hugged him tight.

"Hey it's ok little man. Your sister and you have a new home here. These people are going to take good care of you." Sam cooed to him as he fought back his own tears. 

Sam passed Cole to Oree and took Bella from Dean planting a gentle kiss on her forehead. Cole was passed on to Dean who wiped the tears from his face and hugged him close. This was harder than either hunter expected.

After good-byes were said and the kid's packs were taken out of the trunk, Dean, Sam and Oree said one last good-bye. Oree watched out the back window of the car as Trey picked up Bella and Simon picked up Cole, she waved to the kids until she could no longer see them.

"Think they'll be alright?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, I think they will. Your aunt found them a good home with these people. They seemed to have figured a way to stay under the radar and exist without killing humans. I have to hand it to them; they seemed to have adjusted to the world around them and are helping others of their kind." Dean told her as he thought about the kids. 

"I talked to Simon, he said they have friends who help, one's a butcher, so that's how they get their meat and he said the younger they are, the better their chances of learning how to control the change. They have a pack and rules to follow."

"So if someone breaks the rules?" Dean questioned.

"All he really would say was the pack would deal with it." 

"Sounds like the kids have a fighting chance at least." Oree said.

"So do you still want to meet Bobby?"

"I do, why?"

"Well, we're only seven or eight hours away, I thought we'd stop by and see him."

"I love road trips." she exclaimed clapping her hand together.

"Bobby's it is. Hey geek boy wanna check the quickest route?" Dean teased his brother, to be rewarded with an I'm not even going to reply to that face.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Dean turned down a familiar gravel road as Oree sat up looking out the window at all the wrecked cars and other equipment that sat around the salvage yard. She was amazed at all the makes, models and types of vehicles that were around the yard in different stages of disrepair. 

"Sammy, we're here." Dean told his brother shaking his shoulder.

"Uh-uh, wh-wh Dee?" Sam questioned trying to get his eyes open enough to see where they were.

"Come on, we're at Bobby's."

"Wha' time?" he asked shaking his body to wake it up.

"Around ten or there 'bouts. Come on Oree." 

Oree quickly jumped out and followed Sam and Dean up the steps and to the door. Before either could knock, the door was opened by an older, weathered man with a graying beard and baseball cap perched on his head.

"Boys! Good to see ya. It's been awhile." Bobby tells them as he opened the door wider to let them in. 

Oree followed closely behind her brothers looking around amazed at all the books stacked in the large living room. She peered around Dean to get a better look at Bobby.

"Who's that with ya?" Bobby asked when he saw her peeking around Dean.

"Bobby this is our kid sister Aurora, Oree for short. Oree, this is Bobby, our adopted father." Dean said introducing the two as she stepped out from behind Dean.

"Hi." she said eyeing the hunter closely and carefully.

"So you're the one the boys have been talking about. Good to meet ya." Bobby said holding out his hand.

Oree looked at the hand and up at him before throwing her arms around him giving him a big hug. Bobby shocked at first wasn't sure what to do, then gave her a hug back.

"I'm glad we finally get to meet." she giggled releasing him from her embrace. "So I'm sure you must have some really good stories about my big brothers you can tell me."

"Oree." Dean cautioned.

"Oh I'm sure I can think of one or two." Bobby mused seeing the uncomfortable look both brothers were giving him.

"Leave Bobby alone, I'm sure he's busy." Dean fussed shooing Oree toward the kitchen. "Let's get something to drink."

"Dee!" Oree complained as Dean manhandled her into the kitchen. "Spoil sport, what is it that you don't want me to know?"

"Sammy, want something?" Dean called ignoring her question.

"Yeah, a bottle of water and I'm goin' to bed." Sam yawned widely.

"Here, grab our bags while you're at it." Dean said tossing him the keys for the car.

Sam gave him a sleepy bitch face and trudged back outside to the car.

"Want a beer?" he asked Oree.

"No and neither do you, you need a cup of hot tea so you can unwind." Oree decided filling a kettle with water and putting it on the stove to boil.

"Awe come on, beer will unwind me." Dean whined pulling one out of the fridge.

"Give." she ordered holding out her hand.

Dean pouted as he reluctantly gave her the beer which was put back in the fridge. He sat at the table waiting for Oree to make tea mumbling under his breathe.

Bobby stood to the side with a smirk on his face as he watched the seasoned hunter being bossed around by this squirt of a kid. She was confident, seemed wise beyond her years, and had her brother wrapped around her little finger. 

"Uncle Bobby, do you have tea bags?" Oree called to him as she opened a cabinet.

"Yeah, cabinet by the fridge." he answered leaning against the door frame to the kitchen watching the events unfold.

Oree found the tea and began to look at each box before leaving three boxes out. Bobby watched in interest as she took out bags from each box, tore the bags open, dumping the tea into a glass bowl. She then poured the boiling water over the tea placing a plate over the bowl to let it steep.  
Pulling a coffee filter out of a box by the coffee pot, she placed it in one of the cups and poured some of the steeped tea thru the filter. After doing this three times, Oree sat a cup in front of Dean, one for her and one at an empty chair. She finally dropped an ice cube in each cup.

"Ok Uncle Bobby, enjoy." she motioned for him to sit. "Do you have honey?"

"Might as well, she won't stop bugging you until you do." Dean told him nodding to the seat.

"Thanks." Bobby said taking a seat. "There should be some in the bottom cabinet beside the stove."

"Good, I know Dean has to have his sweet, how 'bout you?" she asked spooning some in Dean's cup and stirring.

"I guess." he said pushing his cup toward her. She did the same for his and pushed it back toward him.

Bobby sipped his tea and actually found it pretty good. He continued to sip it, as he watched the interaction between the boys and their sister. Sam had wandered back in to grab a bottle of water and say good night. 

"'Nite Sammy, if you need me..." Oree started.

"I know Sis, "nite everyone see you in the morning." Sam said tiredly. 

"'Nite son." Bobby told him as he watched the younger brother head upstairs. "How's he doing?"

"Good days and bad days." Dean answered eyeing his little brother carefully.

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on him, if he needs me I'll help." Oree said.

"Good." Dean nodded.

Bobby looked between Oree and Dean frowning slightly since he didn't know about Oree and her abilities. He was beginning to think there was more to this little firecracker than he knew. 

"Did you know my Mom?" Oree asked drawing Bobby back from his thoughts.

"I did, bought a lot of my herbs and special items from her. Met her a few times even, nice lady." he remembered. "Was sorry to hear about her passing."

"Thanks."

"Glad you kept the business going."

"It's in the blood, family business." 

"Well, I don't know 'bout you, but I'm heading up to bed." Dean interrupted as he finished his tea.

"Me too." Oree added. 

"You wanna show her the other spare room? Linens in same place."

"Will do." Dean replied getting up and putting his cup in the sink along with Oree's. "See ya in the mornin'."

"Sleep well son, Oree."

spnspnspn

The guys and Oree took the next couple of days as downtime to relax and recharge. Oree cooked and baked, Dean worked on his Baby and Sam helped Bobby with some research. By the fourth day Dean was ready to get out of the house.

"What's say we hit a bar and play a few games of pool tonight?" Dean asked the others as they finished up lunch.

"Well I wanted to do a little shopping, you could drop me off." Oree suggested.

"Not hardly." Dean stated sternly.

"Dee, I can take care of myself." she huffed.

"Look, I'll go with Oree and we'll meet back at the bar." Sam said looking at his two siblings.

"You sure?" Dean asked.

"I know you hate shopping, I don't mind going with Oree." Sam shrugged.

"Ok, want to grab a late dinner? Give me an hour or so at the bar, then we can meet up."

"It's a date." Oree smiled happily. "Wanna come Uncle Bobby?"

"Are you daft lass, no thank ya. I'll just hang out here, kick back and watch the tube."

"So, we'll head out 'bout five then." Dean relayed to his siblings. "You two be ready on time or you get left behind." he warned them.

spnspnspn

The evening was perfect as Dean dropped Sam and Oree at a small shopping center before heading down the street to check out a bar. He parked the Impala under a light at the edge of the lot, making it easy to see.

Dean walked through the door of the bar and paused looking around the room letting his hunter instinct take over to survey the customers. Sensing no danger or threat, he strolled to the bar and took a stool. 

The bartender walked over to Dean asking, "What can I get you?"

"Let me have a draft." Dean replied. 

"Coming up." he said drawing a glass of beer. "Haven't seen you in here before, you new to the area?"

"Just passing through." Dean told him, not one to freely give out information about himself.

"Let me know when you need a refill."

"Right." he said sipping on the beer. He usually limited himself to three beers max since he had started cutting back when Oree came into their life. He wanted to be around for her and for Sammy.

spnspnspn

Dean glanced at the pool table and saw a couple of guys playing. It looked like they were almost through and was going to see if he could catch a game. He took another long swallow of his beer letting his taste buds enjoy the liquid. 

The bartender kept an eye on Dean as he sipped his beer. He seemed to be alone and wasn't hitting on any of the women that gave him knowing looks. He could tell Dean was fit, muscular, and strong. He fit the profile perfectly. 

"Here you go." the bartender said sitting a shot of Jack down in front of Dean.

"I didn't order this." he frowned looking at the liquor.

"It's from the red head in the corner." he smiled knowingly.

"Er-r...Ok...Thanks...Another beer."

"Sure." he said sitting another glass in front of him.

Dean took the shot and downed it, followed by a long swallow of beer. He saw the pool table was free and took his beer making his way to the table. He racked the balls and picked up the cue checking it for balance. Dean blinked quickly a couple of times as his vision blurred for a second. Shaking his head, Dean watched the room tilt as a dizzy spell made him lurch to the side. Knowing he was in trouble, Dean jerked the keys for the Impala out and dropped them by the pool table. He tried to get his cell out, but was grabbed from behind by strong arms that steered him out the back door. 

"Oree help!" Dean screamed in his mind before blackness won the battle over consciousness.

Oree was looking at some jeans when she suddenly cried out in pain, clutching her head and doubling over.

"Sis, what is it?" Sam asked as he rushed to her side grabbing her before she could fall.

"Dee..." she gasped hard. "He's in trouble." 

She grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him out of the store and toward the street quickly making her way to the bar and her big brother. She tried to reach out to him, but couldn't find him or the connection. Something was not right as tentacles of dread began to creep up her spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who are reading this story. I hope you are enjoying it. I would love to hear any comments you have.  
> NC


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Dean could feel his body being pushed and shoved around, but could do nothing to stop it. He couldn't even get his eyes to open. His arms and legs felt like lead weights as darkness flooded his mind and he lost his fight with consciousness.

Oree and Sam rushed toward the bar and their big brother not knowing what to expect. Sam spotted the Impala in the parking lot and headed that way. He checked the car and found no Dean. 

"Open the trunk, we need to be armed." Oree told him waiting for him to pick the lock.

Sam opened the hidden compartment and handed Oree a gun and an extra knife. He took his gun checked the load and grabbed holy water and salt. Armed, they headed into the bar. Oree paused at the door and let her second sense take over searching for that little thread of her brother. She saw the spark at the end of the bar and walked that way.

Sam skimmed the crowd checking for his brother and not seeing him. He headed for the bathroom not finding Dean in there either. He came back out and headed for his sister who was talking to the bartender.

"Are you sure you didn't see where he went?" 

"No sorry." he said heading to the other end to serve a customer.

"He went to the pool table." she whispered to Sam leading him to the table. 

Oree walked around the two people who were playing pool searching, probing and seeing a glow on the floor. Bending down for a closer look, she found car keys for the Impala. Snagging them from the floor and showing Sam, she turned back and stared intently at the bartender. There it was, a dark shadow, he was lying to them.

"Sam, lets go." she told him leading him back out of the bar.

"What is it?" he asked after they got outside.

"The bartender lied to us, he knows something." she growled heading for the Impala. "We need to talk to him alone."

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely, when do you think this place closes?" 

"Probably around midnight since it's a weeknight." 

"We don't want the cops called before I can question him, I guess we wait." she huffed sliding into the passenger seat of the Impala. Sam made his way to the other side and got in on the driver's side. 

"No, I think I know someone who can help." Sam said pulling his cell and dialing a number.

"Who?" she asked.

"Hey, good to talk to you too." Sam said into the phone as he shushed Oree with his hand.

"Listen, we need your help, something's happened to Dean."

"We're at a bar called Rambling Rose. Yes, thanks."   
"Who was that?"

"An old friend in the sheriff's department, she'll be here in a few." 

"She, will she help?"

"Yes, she's helped us before."

spnspnspn

Fifteen minutes later a sheriff car pulled into the parking lot and stopped beside the Impala. Sam climbed out of the car and waited for Sheriff Mills.

"Sam, good to see you." Jody smiled giving him a quick hug. She noticed the young girl who made her way around the car to stand by Sam.

"Jody this is Aurora, our kid sister. Oree this is Sheriff Mills, a good friend."

"Please, call me Jody, and it's nice to meet you." Jody said shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you, so you'll help us?"

"What's going on?" she asked waiting for more information.

"Dean's gone missing." Sam told her.

"Are you sure? He didn't hook up or anything?"

"He's disappeared, and we need to talk to the bartender alone." Oree said sternly. "Can you get him out here?"

"Sam, something I should know?" Jody asked looking at each of them.

"Jody, trust me, Oree knows what she's talking about and she can get him to talk." 

"Is this your kind of case?" she questioned.

"Don't know for sure, that's why we need to talk to the bartender."

"Alright, wait here." she decided heading into the bar.

spnspnspn

Ten minutes later Sheriff Mills came out of the bar with the bartender in tow. She led him over to Sam and Oree and stopped.

"What is this?" the bartender asked recognizing Sam and Oree from the bar.

"What happened to my brother?" Oree asked him again.

"I told you he left."

"How 'bout the truth this time." she said slowly getting into his face as she pulled her hand into a fist. 

The bartender groaned in pain trying to back away from her. Oree took her other hand and pushed down stopping his movements.

"You have one more chance before it really starts to hurt." Oree explained again as she stared intently at him.

"Please, they'll kill me." he begged falling to his knees.

"And you think I won't? No one hurts my brother."

"Sam, what's going on?" Jody questioned watching the scene unfold.

"Let's just say Oree has special skills." 

"You better start talking or I'll have to get the information the hard way and I don't think you will like it." 

"Make her stop." he cried. "Alright, I'll tell, just stop."

"Start talking." Oree replied letting up a little on the pain.

"I pick the targets and drug them, they are picked up and taken, that's all I know. I get four hundred a body. That's all I know."

"Who picks them up?" Sam asked looking at Jody.

"I don't know, honest, I never knew any names."

"How do they pay you?" 

"If they accept the person, I find an envelope of money in my mailbox."

"What do they do with them?"

"I don't know." 

Oree frowned and tightened her fist again.

"I don't know honest!" he panted as pain wracked his body again making it difficult for him to breath. 

"Oree, stop, I think he's telling the truth." Sam urged placing a hand on her arm.

"He deserves to suffer, he did this to Dee." Oree said madly as she continued to squeeze.

"Please!" the bartender cried again as blood dripped from his nose.

"Sam!" Jody cautioned not sure how to take Oree.

"Stop!" Sam commanded. "You can't kill him."

"You better hope my brother is ok." Oree told the bartender as she let him go. "Otherwise, I'm coming back after you and only one of us will be walking away." she whispered into his ear, then walked toward Sam.

"You're under arrest; you have to right to remain silent..." Jody started as she pulled her cuffs out.

spnspnspn

Sam and Oree headed back to Bobby's to fill him in and to call in reinforcements. Oree called her aunt and asked her to come and bring Ellie. Asteria was going to contact a friend with a private plane and fly out with Ellie as soon as it could be set up.

"Bobby, Dean's gone missing." Sam said rushing into the hunter's house.

"Whoa, what in the blue blazes are yer yapping about?" Bobby questioned looking up from the book he was reading.

"Dean went to a bar while we shopped and the bartender drugged him. We don't know who took him."

"Ya think supernatural?"

"I really don't think so; I think it was a regular kidnapping." Sam mused sitting down on the couch.

"Why would someone take your brother?" 

"I don't know. The bartender didn't know anything but his part in it."

"What if he's not the only one?" Oree asked grabbing her cell.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"What if there are more missing guys? From what the bartender said he's done this before."

"I'll call Jody and see what she can find and have her question him again." Sam said heading to the kitchen to make the call.

"I'll call my contacts and have them ask around too." Bobby said heading for his office.

"I'm calling a friend I use when I need info." Oree said to no one as she scrolled through her contacts.

"Oreo how's my best girl?" a young male voice asked.

"Jet, good to hear from you. I need your expertise, and this is personal for me."

"Sure sweet pea, what you need?"

"Missing persons, men only, ages oh 20 to 35, within a two hundred mile radius of Sioux Falls, South Dakota for the last six months. Can you fax me anything you find. This is urgent Jet; my brother is one of the missing."

"No problem honey, I'll see what I can find." 

"Thanks, I'll send payment later."

"My pleasure and I'm sorry to hear about your brother."

spnspnspn

"Jody questioned him again. He told her over the past three months there have been six other guys besides Dean he drugged and they were taken."

"Crap, Sammy, I don't have a good feeling about this." Oree said putting her arms around his waist. 

"We'll find him Sis, you've got the best hunters around on this." he assured her hugging her back. "Sis do you want to talk about what happened?"

"What?" she mumbled into his chest feeling comfort in his embrace.

"With the bartender. You kind of lost control a little." Sam said pulling her back from him.

"No, I actually didn't, I knew how far I could push, I wasn't going to kill him, but he didn't need to know that." she shrugged lightly.

"So you're alright?"

"Yeah Sammy, just worried about Dee. I can't find him and that scares me."

"When is your aunt getting here?"

"She said in the morning. A close friend is flying them in." she answered.

"Let's get some rest, start fresh in the morning." he said pushing her toward the stairs.

"Hey! No manhandling the little sister." she insisted giggling as she let him guide her upstairs. "We'll find him won't we Sammy?"

"Yeah, we will, don't worry." Sam said as confident as he could not wanting her to know his true concerns.

Sam stopped short as he bumped into Oree who stopped climbing the stairs.

"What's wrong?' he asked her.

"Sam, I might have a way of reaching Dean." she said as excitement filled her voice. "I don't know why I didn't think of it before."

"What?"

"Silene Capensis." she cried heading back down the stairs to grab her bag.

"What's that?"

"African Dream Root, if I can find some of Dean's hair, I might be able to get to him in his dreams, that is if he's dreaming." she explained pulling out a sprig of the dream root and a couple of other items. She grabbed a glass off the counter to make the concoction in.

"I'm going too."

"No, I need you here to watch over me. It's better if I do this alone. Where's Dean's bag?"

"I took it upstairs."

"Come on, let's go." she urged heading for the stairs.

Oree found Dean's bag and began looking through it for his brush. She finally found it and carefully pulled hairs out of it, placing them in the glass with the other ingredients for the spell.

"Ok, once I take it, all I need to do is sleep and hopefully Dee will be asleep too. Wish me luck." she said as she downed the liquid and curled up on Dean's bed. Sam sat on his bed and watched her as she forced herself to sleep with meditation. Sam settled down and got comfortable, hoping Dean was dreaming and she could connect. He was impressed by his little sister and how confident and badass she was; she definitely was a Winchester.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The world around him began to come into focus as Dean squinted at his surroundings. What the hell happened to him, he questioned as he surveyed the room. It was small, a sink and commode sat to one side, out from that was one chair and table and the bed he was laying on, nothing else. His head was pounding and his mouth felt like someone had stuffed it full of cotton. 

Slowly raising himself up off the bed, he grimaced as the room spun around him. Looking down at himself, he found that his clothes were gone and he was left in his t-shirt and briefs. He then saw sweats and a long sleeved shirt lying at the end of the bed. Grabbing up the clothes Dean slipped them on. He looked up quickly when a small door on the big door opened at the bottom and a tray was shoved in. He carefully made his way to the door and saw a bottle of water, sandwich and an apple on the tray. He picked it up and sat it on the table before grabbing the water and gulping a big swallow. 

After quenching his thirst, Dean began to examine every inch of the room. There were no windows, only the metal door. He looked for any way out of the room to no avail. He was locked up tight. What he couldn't figure out was why and who took him. Was it supernatural? Human? But why would humans kidnap him, it didn't make sense. He sat back down on the bed and took a bite of the apple. The sandwich wasn't very appealing so he left it. Was it a demon? Or angels? Or some other crazed monster who wanted a piece of him?

Thinking back, he remembered going to the bar, having a beer, then the shot and he went to shoot some pool and all memories ended. He definitely was drugged, damn the bartender, had to be, he thought to himself. He knew by now Sam and Oree would be looking for him, he just hoped they found him and soon.   
He lay back down on the bed and closed his eyes hoping sleep would come quickly.

spnspnspn

Two hours later, Dean heard a key turn in the lock for the door. He sat up quickly and waited to see who it was. The door opened and a huge, muscular, man walked into the room.

"Get up." he ordered.

Dean slowly got up off the bed being ever watchful of the brute. He motioned him out the door and down the hall. Taking the time to check out the layout, he saw other doors like his lining the hall. He frowned as the hall opened in to a large room with fitness training equipment positioned throughout the room. Where was he, in some kind of spa hell? He was pushed on into the room and saw other men around his age using the equipment. They were all muscular, strong and wearing the same type clothes as he was. This was getting stranger by the minute. He couldn't figure out what the hell was going on as the man pushed him down on a seat for one of the machines.

"Boss wants to see what you got, so have at it." he growled menacingly. 

Dean seeing no other choice, started to do reps on the machine. He kept an eye on all the people in the room and saw at least three other guards fully armed stationed around the space. There were three cameras positioned around the room for optimum viewing. No way he could take down all four men. He would have to wait for an opportunity to try and escape. After using one machine, he was moved to another like the other men were. Dean was baffled as to why he had been kidnapped to work out.

After an hour of exercise, Dean was hot and tired. He was herded with the others to another room that had showers around the wall like a locker room. Towels were handed out and the men were motioned to the stalls and ordered to strip. Dean stepped into the spray and let the hot water wash the sweat and soreness from his body. 

"Hey, where are we?" he quietly asked another guy standing beside him.

"Don't know." he whispered back.

"How long you been here?" 

"I think five days, not sure."

"No talking back there." roared a guard.

"Dean."

"Simon." 

There were clean clothes waiting for them, identical to the ones they were wearing. Dean quickly put the clothes on and was ushered back down the hall to his room. He was pushed into the room and the door was locked behind him. He looked around the room and saw another tray was left on the table. Tantalizing aromas drifted from the plate. He walked over to find a steak, fries, salad, roll and piece of pie waiting for him. This was not making any sense at all, he was stumped. Looking down at the food made him realize just how hungry he was. He picked up a fry and popped it in his mouth. He didn't think they would poison him after all the trouble they had gone to so far, so he sat down noticing the steak was already cut up and the only thing to eat with was a plastic fork. 

Once Dean was finished eating, he walked around the room again, checking again for any weakness or flaw. After careful examination, he found the hidden camera stashed on the ceiling near the light. The bed frame was bolted down to the floor as was the table. Whoever they were, they weren't taking any chances. He paced from one side of the room to the other and back.

Dean sat on the bed and tried to relax his mind so he could reach out to Oree. If he was close enough, maybe he could make a connection. He reached out seeking any connection, a string, a thread, a bread crumb, but got nothing. Huffing madly, he shook his body and tried again. He shut out everything around him and dug deep, pulling on energy he didn't know he had and pushed out again trying to link to his kid sister. The harder he tried, the more the pain behind his eyes became. He stopped and rubbed his temples and eyes before lying down on the bed. Looks like he was going to have to find another way to get word to his brother and sister. 

An hour later the lights were dimmed in the room, but not completely turned off. Dean guessed this meant it was bedtime. He hated to admit it, but he was still tired, figuring whatever he was drugged with was not completely out of his system. He knew his brother and sister and knew he would be looking for him and God help anyone who got in his or his little sister's way. He was pretty sure once his sister found him, there was going to be hell to pay. 

spnspnspn 

Dean looked around at the bar he was sitting in not seeing anyone of interest. He sipped a beer and wondered what was taking Sam so long.

"Dee, thank goodness I found you." Oree cried giving him a hug.

"Oree what's going on?"

"You don't remember, you were kidnapped."

"What! Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm in your dream, do you know where you are?"

"My dream, I thought you had to be touching the person?"

"African Dream Root, I though it was worth a shot, as long as you dreamed I knew I could find you."

"I don't remember anything except a beer at a bar, but there're others here. We're in cells, no windows."

"We're looking for you, so you don't give up. We'll find you."

"I know, wish I could tell you more."

"It's ok, guess I should go let Sam know I did contact you. Love ya big brother, I'll try to contact you again on another night."

"Love you too Sis."

Oree opened her eyes as the connection was lost. She slowly sat up and looked over at Sam.

"Are you ok?" he asked coming to sit on her bed.

"Yes, I found him, but he has no idea where he's at. At least he's ok."

"That's something. Why don't you sleep in here tonight?"

"Thanks, I'd like that. How are you coping? Any episodes lately?"

"I'm dealing, try not to think about it."

"Sammy don't suffer, if I can help I will." she said taking his hand in hers. "I can take some of the pain and memories away."

"I know and I'll let you know. Get some rest." Sam said not wanting her to worry about him. He kissed the top of her head before going back to his bed to lay back down.

"You too Sammy." she whispered as he started to turn off the small lamp between their beds. "Can you leave it on?"

"Ok." he whispered back leaving the light on.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The knocking on Bobby's door brought the hunter from the kitchen to the front door with weapon in hand. He cracked the door and saw a woman standing there with what looked like a wolf at her side.

"I'm Aurora's aunt Asteria, are you Mr. Singer?" she asked holding out her hand. 

"I am and it's Bobby, come on in, the kids are still asleep." he said opening the door further to let her in. "Care for a cup of coffee?"

"Don't mind if I do." she stepped in and followed him toward the kitchen. 

Ellie had other plans and ran for the stairs and followed her charge's scent upstairs to the bedroom. She nudged the door open and jumped on the bed containing Oree first, kissing and loving her.

"Ellie!" Oree cried hugging her close.

"What?" Sam grumbled as he looked up only to be pounced on by Ellie to get his share of loving. "Ellie, stop, I'm glad to see you too." Sam laughed as he tried to escape her tongue.

"Auntie must be here!" Oree giggled crawling out of bed and running for the door.

Ellie gave Sam one more big kiss and followed on her heels. Sam got up slowly from his bed and shook the sleep from his body before heading for the bathroom and then on downstairs.

spnspnspn

"Auntie!" Oree screamed running in and throwing her arms around her aunt.

"Aurora, my dear, are you ok?" she asked looking deep into her eyes.

"Just worried about Dee. I can't feel him, I know he's in trouble." 

"Don't worry my child, I will do what I can, we will find your lost brother." she replied caressing her cheek.

"Thanks Auntie." she whispered hugging her again.

"Sam, good to see you again, but I wish it was under different circumstances." Asteria spoke to Sam as he wandered into the kitchen.

"Good to see you too." Sam replied accepting her hug.

"Anyone want breakfast?" Bobby asked as he pulled a frying pan out.

"Please, let me." Oree offered taking the pan.

"Be my guest." Bobby answered. "Anytime someone else wants to cook is fine with me."

"Sammy, wanna help?"

"Sure." he said as he poured a cup of coffee. "What can I do?"

"Take some of that fruit and cut it up, I'm going to make pancakes."

"Sounds good."

"Nice to see the young ones pitching in." Bobby commented.

"Oree is a fair hand at cooking, she learned from the best." Asteria noted sipping her coffee.

Bobby and Asteria watched as Sam and Oree danced around each other as breakfast was made. Oree turned on the radio and sung to the music as she flipped pancakes. Sam had fruit cut and in a bowl ready to serve as Oree placed plates in his hands to set the table.

They were just finishing breakfast when Oree's cell rang stopping everyone from talking. Oree pulled her cell out and checked the id.

"It's Jet." she relayed getting up to answer it. "Talk to me Jet."

"Got the info and it's on its way. I did some more digging hon, you're not going to like it."

"Tell me."

"There's rumors out on the dark web if you know where to look, about an exclusive club you have to be dirty rich to be a member."

"What kind of club?"

"Ever heard of underground fight clubs?"

"No, what about them?"

"Just what it sounds like, except they get their fresh meat for the fights by kidnapping."

"Holy crap! So Dee was kidnapped to fight?"

"Afraid so."

"Any idea where?"

"Just a city, Vegas."

"Jet, I owe you." Oree thanked him. "Your money will be wired today."

"You're a love. I'll let you know if I find anything else."

"I know where Dee is and why he was kidnapped." Oree announced. 

"Where?"

"Las Vegas, someone's running an illegal underground fight club."

"What the hell's a fight club?" Bobby asked.

"Well looks like whomever is running this one is kidnapping men and making them fight. I guess rich people like to see blood." Oree sighed. "We need to head for Las Vegas."

"I'm going to contact Jody, let her know what we found out, since it's crossed state lines, the feds need to get involved."

"I'll get us packed, so we can get on the road. With all of us switching off, we can drive straight through."

"I'll pack and get in touch with my contacts in that area, see if they can find anything out." Bobby added getting up and heading to his bedroom.

spnspnspn

Forty-five minutes later they were on the road and heading for Vegas. Sam and Bobby were in the front and Oree, Asteria and Ellie were in the back. 

Twenty-two hours later Sam pulled into the outskirts of Las Vegas and to a gate of a two story house Oree had found for them. Sam entered the code and waited for the gate to open before driving in.

"Thank God, let me out of here." Oree cried stumbling out of the car and stretching her body as Ellie ran around checking out the area. She followed the wall around the entire estate checking for any signs of danger.

"Wow, nice house Oree." Sam said admiring the house.

"The key should be in the lock box, code 5821. I know a friend who has a friend who owes me a favor." she commented fishing the key out. "Come on let's get settled and we'll have to get some basic food."

"I'm for a hot shower and a nap." Bobby grumbled as he pulled his bag out of the trunk. "Ain't as young as I used to be."

"We all should try and rest and then we'll start looking for you brother." Asteria suggested. "I'll make a few inquires to my contacts here and see what they can find."

"Ellie come." Oree called her as they all headed inside. 

spnspnspn

The house was spacious, with five bedrooms, each with their own private bathroom. Everyone chose a room and settled down for a short rest. Ellis snuck into Sam's room and make herself at home curling up into his back. Sam exhausted and not caring at the moment, sighed and slipped under the veil of sleep.

spnspnspn

Dean paced his prison as he rolled every concept he could think of through his head. He still had no idea why he was targeted and kidnapped. He knew it was late afternoon by the food served. He halted his stride when the door opened and the same man motioned him out of his room. Other guys were in the hall and he was ushered down the hall along with the other guys.

They were herded into a garage and a waiting van. The windows of the van were blacked out, so Dean still couldn't determine where he was at. The van traveled for thirty minutes before slowing and coming to a stop. The doors were opened and they were pushed out into another garage. The men that were waiting for them were armed to the teeth. Dean and the other guys were locked in a room with chairs lining one wall. 

The room again, had no windows, but Dean did spot surveillance cameras positioned around the room. He walked the length of the room slowly finding nothing to help him escape.

"Hey, any of you guys know where we're at?" Dean asked the other guys.

"No clue." 

"Yeah, me either."

"Where you from?"

"Watertown, South Dakota."

"Worthington, Minnesota."

"Omaha, Nebraska."

"Fort Collins, Colorado and you?"

"Sioux Falls, South Dakota." Dean answered last. "Let me guess, having a drink in a bar is the last thing you remember?"

"About sums it up." one said and the others nodded.

"Any one else feel like we're being fattened up and led to slaughter?" Dean asked looking to the others.

"Anyone have a plan to get out of here?" one asked.

spnspnspn

Voices were making their way into his subconscious as Sam rolled over and tried to tune them out. The bed felt so good, he only wanted another fifteen minutes, was that too much to ask for? 

"Sammy, come on!" Oree fussed shaking him mercilessly until he relented.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Sam moaned trying to push Oree away.

Ellie joined in the battle giving Sam's face a good cleaning. This motivated Sam to move faster and head for the bathroom to shower. He wanted to get started on finding Dean; he had a bad feeling in his gut they needed to hurry.

Sam found Bobby, Asteria, and Oree in the kitchen having a cup of coffee and comparing notes. 

"Coffee Sammy?" Oree asked him.

"Please, any luck with any of your contacts?" he asked Asteria and Bobby.

"Some hunters have heard rumors about an event goin' down at a warehouse on the other side of town."

"If you have the money, you can purchase a seat for some secret party, couldn't get any more details than that." Asteria commented.

"So we check out the warehouse?" Sam asked.

"Our only clue, guess so. Wish we had more back up, I don't like going in blind like this."

"Ellie, we need to find Dean and need help. Can you bring help?" she asked looking deep into her eyes. 

Ellie woofed knowing what was needed and headed for the door waiting to be let out. Oree opened the door and she loped away. 

"Find us." Oree called after her. "Guess we can drive by and get the lay out and go back when it gets dark."  
"Maybe we can find a weakness that will get us in easier." he said heading for the door.

The Impala cruised by the warehouse slowly and Oree snapped shots of the place with her cell. They would use these to work on a plan for tonight.

spnspnspn

Sam decided to drive and Oree navigated. The warehouse was away from the hustle and bustle of downtown Vegas, but close enough to be useable. They parked a block away and made their way on foot to the building. It was just light enough to see without flashlights and no one wanted to take any chance of being seen. 

"Guard in the doorway." Sam whispered pointing to a glowing cigarette tip that could be seen in the shadows.

"Another one in the alley." Oree noted. She let her force spread out, feeling for living beings. "There's more inside, at all doors."

"Yes, I feel them too." Asteria nodded scanning the area. 

"Wait! I feel him, he's here. Sam, Dee is here!" she cried excitedly. 

"We do what we have to." Sam growled squaring his shoulders and checking his weapons. "We get our brother back."

"Bobby, I need your help, I need to tap your energy to boost my powers."

"Do it quick lass, we don't know how long we have." 

Oree placed a hand on his cheek and pulled energy building her power. She only took what she needed being sure not to drain him. Bobby took several deep breaths as Oree dropped her hand. She looked him over as he nodded he was ok and ready.

"Auntie, can you help me with the guards? Let's take them out." Oree said taking a deep breath preparing for battle.

"I'm ready." Asteria said. She followed Oree down the side of the building and made ready to disable the guards.

Asteria knocked out the front guards with her magic and Oree motioned Sam and Bobby forward. Once in the building, she motioned Asteria and Bobby to go one way and Sam and her went the other way. She disabled two more guards as they neared the cheering that was echoing down the hall.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Five sets of eyes swung to the door as the lock was disengaged and two burley, muscle-bound men stepped in and surveyed them like livestock. Dean stiffened and glared back at them.

"You two." one spat out pointing to the two guys near the door.

The two guys stiffened, but didn't move. One brute shoved a gun into the back of one and pushed him toward the door. The other followed suit, watching the other men closely. Dean stood up walking toward the door to see if he could see anything, but couldn't see before the door was slam shut and locked.

"Where do you think they're taking them?" 

"Don't know." Dean said sitting back down. "My brother and sister are out there looking for me, if we can just hold out until they find us."

"How long do you think that'll be?"

"I hope soon." he said concentrating on feeling any touch from Sam or Oree. Dean huffed and walked to the door to listen for any noise. He could just make out what sounded like clapping and cheering. None of this was making sense and Dean hit the door in frustration. He walked back to the chair and slumped in the seat.

spnspnspn

Forty minutes later the two brutes were back brandishing guns and steering them out the door and down the hall. Two other guards were standing at another door that they opened and he motioned the three in.

Dean blinked at the bright lights as he stepped into the room. He looked around quickly and saw one guy on the floor bleeding and the other leaning up against the wall beaten. Dean headed for the guy on the floor and examined his wounds. He found a gun shot wound in the chest that was bleeding heavily.

"Hey, hang on." Dean told him jerking off his shirt and pressing it to the wound. "Keep pressure on this." 

"We have three new players, place your bets." a voice said over the loudspeaker. "Gentlemen, the only rule is fight. If you don't, well, you see the results on the floor. It's up to you, fight or be shot."

Everyone moved around staring at each other not sure what to do. A shot was fired just missing Dean who was still kneeling by the injured guy. He fell back looking up to where it came from. He saw people watching from the level above. Most had drinks in their hands and seemed to be dressed for a formal gathering not a bloody fight. Crap, he was kidnapped to fight, just his luck. 

Two of the guys started throwing punches as they dodged and engaged in fighting. They pushed and shoved and dealt blows. Both were evenly matched and blood began to drip off both of them from cuts and scrapes.

Dean looked over at the guy leaning against the wall holding his side. He painfully pushed himself from the wall and made his way toward Dean trying to go into a fighter's stance trying to protect his side. 

"Look, you're hurt." Dean said watching him closely.

"I know, but if we don't put on a show, they'll kill us." he said bringing his fists up to fight. 

Dean moved away from the guy on the floor, keeping his body loose and ready. He didn't want to fight the guy, but guessed he could pretend. The guy threw a punch which Dean dodged easily. He kept an eye on the other two fighting as he circled the room. 

"Look, I don't want to hurt you." Dean told the guy slipping under another punch. He could hear people cheering and booing from above. A tickling started at the back of his mind as he felt feather like brushes and knew Oree was near and that meant Sam was there too. "Help is coming; we just have to hang on."

"Come on, you can do better than this, maybe you need a little more incentive." 

Another shot ran out and Dean felt a bullet strike him in the upper leg. He grunted and limbed away, trying to keep his balance. The other two ducked at the noise and saw Dean limping. Deciding three against one might make better odds, they began to circle him. He tried to keep tabs on all three as he threw a punch knocking one out. The other two jumped him and began kicking and punching. Dean could taste blood in his mouth as the hits kept coming. He tried to curl into a ball to protect himself as best he could. Blood ran into one of his eyes as he grabbed one guy's leg knocking him off balance ending his punches for a few seconds.

spnspnspn

"Sammy you get our brother, I'm going for the bastard who's running it." she instructed sending Sam toward the door behind the downed guards. 

Sam tried the door and found it locked. He stood back, shot out the lock and kicked the door in. He saw several guys on the floor and spotted his brother trying to fend off two attackers. Rage flared through him as he stalked over and put both guys on the floor before they could continue their attack on Dean.

"Dean?" Sam questioned reaching out to support him. 

"Sniper!" Dean choked out trying to pull Sam out of the way.

Sam ducked and pointed his gun toward the upper level searching for a threat. He saw frightened faces staring at him and then spotted Bobby and Asteria who nodded all was clear. Sam turned back to Dean and helped him up.

"Check that guy, he's worse." Dean grunted trying to get to the unconscious guy on the floor.

"Take it easy, you're hurt too." Sam said kneeling by the guy and checking for a pulse. He bowed his head and sighed not feeling a pulse knowing he was gone. "Come on Dean, he's gone." 

"Help others...forced...or shot." Dean tried to get out around trying to breathe, as he clutched his broken ribs. 

"We will, let's get you out of here first." Sam told him slipping a shoulder under Dean's arm and helping him toward the door.

spnspnspn

Oree made her way up steps as she felt Ellie near by with a companion. Come to me, don't let anyone stop you, she communicated to Ellie. Double doors started to open ahead of her and formally dressed people started to come out until Oree threw her power at them, knocking people back and slamming the doors, jamming them shut. No one was getting out of here scott free, no one; they were as much to blame as the ones who kidnapped Dean. She reached out and searched for insects, wasps, hornets, anything that would inflict pain and pulled them to the viewing area behind the closed doors. Within minutes people could be heard crying out in pain as they were assaulted by the stinging bugs.

There was only one other door on this floor and as Oree paused in front of it Ellie trotted to her side joined by a friend. With the flick of her hand, she crashed the door back into the wall. A man and a woman jerked around to face her. 

"Who the hell are you?" the female sneered challengingly. "Take care of her." she told the man.

The man pulled a gun and aimed it at Oree. Before he could pull the trigger, Ellie was on him. She locked onto his wrist and bit down. The sound of bones crushing could be heard as he tried to pull his hand free screaming in pain as Ellie tossed her head and threw him to the floor. The deep rumble in her chest cautioned him to not move if he was smart. She bit again into his arm making him withering on the floor.

"You've just dug your own grave, you don't know who you're messing with." the female smirked. "Who do you think you are breaking in here?"

"I'm your worse nightmare." Oree returned holding her head high and staring her down. 

"Oree, we need to go." Sam called from the doorway.

"You take care of our brother." she said closing the door with just a look.

The woman's eyes widen in surprise not sure what to make of that action. She backed up slowly trying to get to her desk and a gun.

"Jasper, guard." Oree commanded the hell hound. 

The female jumped as an invisible force came between her and the desk. She felt something big, strong and menacing standing beside her. She backed toward Oree kicking her heels off as she took up a fighter's stance. 

"You picked the wrong person to cross." she laughed inching closer to Oree.

"Take your best shot, the first one's free." Oree scoffed at her as she moved closer.

Taking the offense, the female threw a hard punch catching Oree on the chin. Her head snapped to the side and she stepped back, but didn't go down. 

"My turn now." she smiled evilly throwing a punch to the woman's stomach without touching her.

The woman doubled over in pain as she tried to draw in a breath. Oree held her hand out and slowly balled it into a fist as the woman screamed in agony as pain racked her body like she had never experienced before. Oree could hear Sam pounding on the door outside but kept her focus on the woman.

"You kidnapped the wrong guy when you took my brother." Oree commanded with a booming voice. "No one hurts my brother."

With a sneer, she gripped her hand again into a fist and forced the woman to her knees as blood dripped down her face from her nose and mouth. Total fear and panic raced across the injured woman's face as she tired to inflate her lungs to draw in air.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you, I don't kill humans, but I never said anything about not hurting them. But I think my friend can do a better job than me." she started watching the woman closely. "You see Jasper here; he's a hell hound and is just dying to taste you."

Hot, putrid, breath blew in the woman's face as she turned to gag. She felt invisible claws dig into her leg and watched as three ugly, gashes appeared down her leg. She cried out in pain and whimpered trying to pull herself away, only to have the claws dig in again to hold her in place.

"Jasper, go ahead, taste her, be sure you taste her essence and remember it. It will be your honor to escort her to hell when the time comes."

"Are you insane? What are you talking about?" the woman screamed at Oree as she tried to push the invisible force off her.

"Jasper, be a dear and why don't you give her a sneak peek of things to come."

Jasper licked her bleeding leg, growling deep in his chest as he knocked the woman over and stood on her sinking his teeth into her upper arm. He pulled her soul deep within him as images of hell bounced around in her mind. She tried to scream, but only a whimper came out as her mind overloaded with screams, torture, wailing and hot, oh so hot charring her skin causing the flesh to break open revealing bones and raw nerves. It was more than her mind could comprehend as she twitched and jerked uncontrollably. 

Oree stood there watching her writher in pain and agony for a few minutes more before she clicked her tongue and Jasper let go but still held her down.

"When you die, that is what you are going to be feeling and seeing for the rest of your miserable existence. I will be sure you are tortured beyond your wildest imagination, you will have no rest. So we're going to be going now, but there is two things you need to tell me." Oree said placing a hand on her cheek. "Who is your boss and where is he."

Oree dug deep into her mind filtering out useless information and searching for the answer to her questions. She could hear Sam begging her not to kill anyone and that cops would be here shortly. Oree took her phone out and started entering account numbers and passwords before delving deeper, finding a name and then an address. Oree let her go and looked over at Ellie who still had the guy's wrist biting hard, grinding her teeth into the shredded flesh.

"Ellie, you've had your taste, remember it." she said snapping her fingers for her to let go. "She has your smell and taste, there is no where you can hide from her now and believe me when I say if she wants to find you, she will. The cops will be here in a few minutes, I expect full cooperation with them or it won't be only your hand you lose the next time."

"Oree! Open the damn door." Sam barked again.

Oree freed the door and allowed Sam to barge in. "We need to get out of here; the cops are on their way."

Sam looked at the woman who lay on the floor in shock with blood running down her leg and arm and down her face. He looked at the man who was clutching his mangled wrist; at least they were still alive. He was frantic that Oree had killed them.

"Come on, we have one more stop to make. Ellie, Jasper come, we need to see a man about a fight." she responds walking out of the room. Once Sam was clear, she flipped the door shut trapping the two inside.

"Did you just say Jasper?" Sam asked feeling the presence beside him.

"Yes, Ellie's boyfriend, our reinforcements."

"Please tell me they'll both live."

"They will, but it will be a miserable life I can assure you of that." she stated. "How's Dee?"

"He was shot and beaten pretty bad, but I think he'll be ok. He wants us to find the other place they were kept and free the remaining hostages."

"Take Bobby and Auntie, I have one more stop to make before the night is over." she said. "Ellie, Jasper come, we need a map."

"He doesn't know where it is."

"Have Auntie help, she's good at tracking, if you haven't found it by the time I'm done, I'll send Ellie to you. Call me." she returned heading for the row of cars parked in back of the warehouse. She needed wheels and didn't think anyone would mind her borrowing something.

"Hey wait up." Sam yelled. "You don't need to go alone."

"I'm not alone, it's ok, they won't let anything happen to me. Now go see after our brother. I'll catch up with you when I'm done."

"Little Sis, come with me." Sam urged giving her his best puppy dog look. He didn't like how she was talking or acting, she was starting to scare him.

"Won't work Sammy, I'm immune." she smiled walking away leaving Sam standing in the parking lot looking upset.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The night was still young for Las Vegas standards, as Oree drove through the expensive neighborhood looking for house number 3489. Driving slowly around the next curb she saw a gated driveway with the numbers 3489 on the stone column. Oree guided the car down the street and parked on the side of the road as close to the stone wall as she could get.

Once she was out of the car, she guided Ellie and Jasper to the hood and then to the top of the car so they could get over the wall. When they were safely on the other side, she followed suit landing easily beside them.

"You guys clear the way, watch for guns Ellie, let Jasper handle them." she instructed them before sending them off into the night.

With the stealth of a hunter, she made her way through the shadows toward the back of the house. She felt Ellie and Jasper doing their job by taking down any guards who got in their way. Oree peered through the bushes and saw a swimming pool with patio tables and chairs positioned around it. 

There was an older man sitting at one table enjoying what looked like a meal from a five star restaurant. There was a young woman sitting with him and several guards standing behind them. Oree whistled for her wolf and hell hound before stepping around the bushes and into the open.

The guard simultaneously went for their weapons only to be knocked down by one flash of fur and an invisible force. The guards went down hard, neither able to get back up as their heads bounced off the cement pavers. 

"What is the meaning of this intrusion?" the older man asked rudely as he started Oree down.

"Are you Douglas Murphy?" Oree asked him matching his stare.

"And what business is it of yours?"

"It became my business when you kidnapped my brother for your illegal fight club." 

"I don't know what you're talking about; now leave before I call the police."

"The police will be summoned, but only after I take my pound of flesh."

"You must be insane to think you can touch me, do you know who I am?" he boasted.

"Could care less, get out of here." she motioned to the girl who was staring as her in shock. "Get out of here now!"

The girl stood up to leave when the Murphy grabbed her arm. "Call the police; let them know we have an intruder."

"I wouldn't advise that, I have no beef with you, but I won't allow you to interrupt me."

"Please, I won't say anything, he doesn't pay me enough to get mixed up in this." she defended backing away slowly.

"Ellie, just a taste, easy." she told Ellie who stepped behind the girl blocking her exit.

The girl drew back, but not before Ellie nipped her arm bringing blood. She pulled away quickly putting her other hand over the nip and whimpering softly.

"Ellie has your taste and scent now. If you cross me, Ellie will track you down and take revenge. Don't think leaving the city can hide you, she can find you no matter where you go. Ellie." 

Ellie stalked around her growling in her throat as her eyes flashed red when she stared into the girl's eyes conveying the message of you don't mess with me.

"Please, I won't tell." she insisted.

"Then go, but remember what I said."

The girl back slowly away from them and fled.

Oree turned her full attention to Murphy as she stood tall letting her wraith build as she threw bolts of power at him. He fell back in the chair crying in pain. Stabbing, burning, throbbing aches raced up and down his body. 

"What are you doing to me?" he groaned looking at her through slit eyes.

"I'm letting you experience suffering like you put all those poor men you kidnapped through. You deserve to die and I so want to kill you, but I think making you suffer for the rest of your miserable life while you rot in a jail cell will have to do." she pointed out walking over to him and putting her hand on his forehead.

Memories flashed by as she pushed and opened and shoved them around hunting for the ones she wanted. She took her phone again and began to type in account numbers and passwords. She saw the hidden safe in the bedroom and the combination to open it. Satisfied she had what she needed; she clicked her tongue for Jasper. 

Jasper made his way over to Oree giving her hand a nudge so she would pet him. Oree cooed and scratched him behind his ears and Murphy tried to see what she was talking to. He could just make a shimmer in the air as he hear growling.

"Now Jasper here, he's a good friend and doesn't like it when you mess with his friends. I'm going to have him take you on a journey and you won't even have to leave your chair. That bitch you had running one of your fight clubs is never going to forget her travel. You, I have a special spot in hell that will be waiting for you. Jasper will you do the honors, take him deep, make sure he remembers it all." she ordered.

Jasper walked around the chair growling into his ear as he latched onto his side and pulled his soul deep, deep into the abyss, into nothingness. 

Murphy screamed in bitter agony as he saw the burning pit. He heard, smelled, felt, and saw the torture, the tormented souls, the never ending screaming that he couldn't shut out. He felt himself sinking as flesh was ripped from his body. Murphy felt his eyes burst with the heat and run down his face. Sharp claws scored his back into ribbons as the screams died in his throat that was raw from yelling. 

Oree clicked again and Jasper let go, giving a hard bite crushing several ribs. Murphy blinked and whimpered as he slid from the seat to the floor trying to curl into a ball. What he had just experienced would make him insane for the rest of his life. No human could endure a first hand look at hell and not be tainted

"I want you to remember what is waiting for you, you think on that everyday as you wait. And I want to leave you with a memento." she told him snapping her fingers.

Loud cracking was heard as the bones in his arms broke. Murphy couldn't do anything but moan in agony when the bones ground together. She snapped her fingers again and his lower spine cracked causing paralysis from the waist down.

"This is to remember me by." she said placing a hand on his forehead and burning a H for hell bound on his forehead. "Every time you look in the mirror you will know where you are going. You will never forget. Your life is over now." Oree ended walking away from him.

spnspnspn

Oree went up the steps and into the master bathroom going in the closet to uncover the safe. She punched in the combination and opened it to stare at the contents. She found bundles of money, books, papers and other items. Oree pulled out the books and thumbed through one. It was a ledger that listed names, dates, cities, and money. These were the records of all the men who had been kidnapped and where they were taken. Oree stuffed several bundles of money in her bag as she looked for an office.

Off the bedroom she found an office and a copier. She quickly made copies of the two books and left them where they could be found by the police. They had everything needed to put Murphy away for the rest of his life.

Oree called 911 to report a break-in at that address. The police could use the information she found to break up the other fight clubs and put an end to these kidnappings. 

With a whistle she called Ellie and Jasper to her so they could leave. Oree punched in the code to open the gate and headed down the driveway with the wolf and hell hound at her heels. She left everything open so there would be easy access.

"Good work you guys, now go have some fun, but stay safe. Ellie come back to the house, I'm going to the hospital to see how Dean is doing." she explained giving Ellie a quick hug and scratch.

spnspnspn

Sam, Bobby and Asteria were sitting in the waiting room when Oree strolled in looking around for them. 

"Oree." Sam called raising his hand signaling her.

"Sammy, how's Dee?" she asked joining them in the corner of the room.

"He's in surgery having the bullet removed and some bone chips taken out. We found the place they were holding Dean and freed the other guys being held. The police have arrested everyone involved, even the audience."

"Aurora honey, are you alright?" Asteria asked putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Tired, drained, but it's done. They'll find enough evidence to shut down the whole network and free the others that were kidnapped."

"Sis, did you..." Sam started not sure how to broach the subject.

"It's ok Sammy, I didn't." she whispered softly to him as he embraced her in a hug. They sat down on the couch to wait for the doctor. Oree curled into Sam resting her head on his chest as she sought his comfort. Sam noticed how pale she looked and tired.

"Wilson family." a doctor asked looking around the room.

They jumped up and stepped to the doctor, Sam talking for all of them. "How's Dean?"

"I'm Dr. Huffman; I performed surgery on Mr. Wilson. He was lucky, the bullet lodged in his leg up against his femur artery. We had to work very carefully to be sure and not nick the artery. We removed the bone chips before they could do any permanent damage. He has some fractured ribs and cuts and abrasions, all in all, he's one lucky man. He's in recovery now; you should be able to see him in probably thirty minutes. We'll want to keep him in the hospital for a couple of days at least to monitor him. I'd say he should make a full recovery."

"Thank you so much doctor." Sam smiled shaking his hand. The others nodded their thanks and some of the tension was released. 

"After we see him, why don't you and Bobby go back to the house? You too Sam, I can stay with him tonight." Oree suggested.

"Not on your life, I'm staying here, you need to rest, you go." Sam huffed.

"Ok, we'll both stay, Auntie, Ellie is going back to the house if you'll watch for her." 

"I will dear." she answered. "You two need to rest too."

spnspnspn

Oree stood and went to the window pulling her cell out and speed dialing a number. Sam watched as she spoke to someone for ten minutes before hanging up and coming back to join them.

Twenty minutes later a nurse came out and took them to Dean's room.

"He'll be in and out for the next few hours. If you need anything just let us know." she said leaving them to visit. 

Sam went to one side of the bed and Oree to the other. 

"Hey big brother, can you open your eyes?" Oree cooed brushing his hair back and gently squeezing his hand.

Dean turned his head to her voice and tried to crack his eyes open. He could barely make out the shadows of Oree and Sam. He knew they had rescued him, so he figured he was in a hospital. 

"Everyone is safe." Sam told Dean as he squeezed his shoulder. "Doctor says you'll be ok."

"You need to rest son. We'll be back tomorrow." Bobby told him patting his leg.

"Auntie, can you protect the room, I'm spent." Oree asked.

"Absolutely sweetie." Asteria said going around the room and laying down protection spells down, to protect her niece and her brothers. Nothing was going to get past her spell.

"If you need us call." Bobby told Sam as he and Asteria made ready to leave. "Take care of yer brother."

"We will." Sam answered for both of them. He was concerned about Oree and wished she would go back to the house to rest, but he knew better than to ask again, when he knew the answer he would get.

"Water." Dean managed to get out loud enough to be heard and Sam went to get some ice chips. He was back a few minutes later and began to spoon chips into Dean's mouth. Dean savored the wetness and coldness letting his throat relished the relief from the dryness. Sam waited patiently ready to give him more as Oree snagged a piece and popped it in her mouth. 

"There's some water on the tray, get you something to drink." Sam urged her.

Oree slipped around the bed and poured a small cup of water and sipped it letting the coolness and wetness wash away the scratchiness of her throat. She poured another cup and downed it in a couple of swallows. Bowing her head she let the stress and tension seep from her body as she rubbed her eyes carefully. 

"Sis." Dean croaked out patting the bed beside him as he pushed himself over a little. 

Looking over at Dean, she could tell he felt her exhaustion and stumbled to the bed sliding in next to him. She settled her head on his chest and curled into his side. 

Sam pulled the recliner closer and settled in laying a hand onto Oree's hip. She curled her fingers into Sam's and held it close. Before any knew it, they were all asleep.

spnspnspn

The breeze was cool on his face as Sam opened his eyes to a beautiful sunrise coming up from behind a mountain splashed with multi-colors of fall. He looked back over his shoulder and saw Oree walking by the lake shore toward him. He stepped to the path and started walking toward her gazing around as he went.

"Hey big brother." she said stepping into his arms for a hug. 

"Where are we?" he asked kissing the top of her head.

"Appalachian mountains in the fall, come on, we need to find Dee." she said pulling him with her.

"Dream walking?" Sam asked smiling down at her.

"Yes, my place of solitude, you'll have to visit me in the fall and we can go here for real."

"I'd like that, where's our brother?"

"I'm trying to find him, the thread is there, I just need to pull it to me." she said pulling him on around the lake.

Leaning against a tree further down the path was Dean. He pushed away from the tree and sauntered closer to them. 

"Dee!" she cried rushing to throw her arms around him. He hugged her close nodding to Sammy over her head.

"I take it we're dreaming." he commented looking around.

"Yes, I brought you two to my dream." she said pulling them toward a bench by the lake. "This is where I come to, my fortress of solitude, I come here to recharge and clear my head."

"Nice." Sam said sitting on one side of her as Dean sat on the other. "Sis do you want to talk about it?"

"About what?" Dean asked looking from one to the other. "What happened?"

"Nothing, its fine." she answered frowning at Sam.

"I think you know that's not true." he said softly to her.

"Oree what's going on?" Dean asked her pulling her around to look at him.

She looked out across the lake as the sun rose higher, sending rays of bright light out across the sparkling water. Ducks flew in and settled into the water sending ripples out around them. Diamonds of dew hung heavy in the grass and bushes growing around the banks of the lake. This view couldn't be more perfect than if it was a picture postcard. Reds, yellows, greens and orange splashed the forest like a painter had thrown paint across the landscape. This was her favorite time of day, a fresh start for a new day. She drew in a breathe of crisp, fresh air not wanting the have this conservation.

"Sam?" Dean inquired in that big brother voice that inserted his authority over his siblings in a no nonsense tone.

"Oree went a little dark side." Sam got out looking over Oree's head at him.

"I made them suffer like they made their kidnap victims suffer. They hurt you Dee, I didn't kill them, only let them see what's to come." she whispered into his shoulder.

"It's over now, I'm just glad the others were rescued too." 

"I'm sorry about the guy that died, did you know him?"

"No, not really, they wouldn't let us talk to each other and we were kept alone in the cells."

"Did Jasper go home?"

"Yes, Ellie has such a crush on him." she smiled. "We all need to rest; lets enjoy the peace and not think about other stuff right now."

"We're not through talking." Sam whispered to her before leaning back to take in his surroundings letting his mind slow down to relax.

"Rest Dee, you'll feel better in the morning."

"You guys going to spring me in the morning, right?"

"Dee, rest, enjoy." she encouraged him leaning against his arm.

"Ok, we'll do your dream for now, it is pretty nice." 

They sat by the lake in her dream as their sleeping bodies rested in the hospital room. Oree kept disturbing dreams at bay so her brothers could rest and heal. Neither brother wanted to leave their sister's dream, but she sent them back so they could sleep dreamlessly.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

A slight noise woke Oree and she pushed out hard. A nurse stumbled back letting out a gasp as Oree raised up and looked at her. 

"Sorry, you startled me." she said to the nurse letting her go.

"I was just checking on your brother's vitals, you really shouldn't be in bed with him." she told her with an air of authority.

"I know your concerns, but it's better this way." she said giving Sam's hand a shake to rouse him and sliding to the side of the bed. "I know how to take care of my brother better than anyone, so give us a little slack."

She huffed once and headed back out.

Sam jerked his body up and made ready to fight trying to figure out where he was.

"It's ok Sammy." Oree said holding out her hand to place it on his arm. 

Dean moaned softly as he began to drag himself up out of sleep. He could hear voices, but couldn't make out the words; they were mummers far away that he tried to concentrate on.

"Dee, hey big brother, can you open those big green eyes for me?" Oree encouraged stroking his cheek.

"Sis." Dean whispered as he blinked several times to bring the world back into focus and the face staring at him. 

"There's my big brother." she smiled down at him. "Want a sip of water?"

"Yeah." he said hoarsely. 

Oree held a straw to Dean's lips and let him sip the liquid. Dean leaned his head back and sighed as he began to access his injures. His leg hurt like the dickens, he felt bruised, sore and weak.

"When can you get me out of here?" he asked.

"Doctor wants you to stay a couple of days." Sam told him.

"No way, you get me out of here today." 

"You need to take it easy." Oree said pushing him back down. "At least get some food in you and rest today, we'll see how you are this afternoon."

"She's right Dean, you need to rest and get your strength back." Sam agreed.

"Ok." he mused. "Today and then you get me out of here." 

Sam and Oree looked at each other knowingly. Oree could keep Dean here if she wanted to, but she wanted it to be his idea. They knew how stubborn Dean could be and if he could, he would walk out of the hospital by himself. 

The orderly brought a tray with food for Dean and left it.

"Oh, look Dee, food!" Oree said cheerily. Her expression changed to one of semi-disgust when she lifted the cover and looked at the food. "Looks yummy." she tried to encourage without gagging.

Sam looked away quickly so avoid laughing at them as Oree moved the tray close enough for Dean to reach.

"Come on eat." she said opening the silverware and putting it in his reach. "Don't make me do the plane."

"Sis, I love you, but if you do that, you're toast." he said in a non-threatening way.

"Sammy, why don't you go see what they have downstairs and get us something to eat." Oree suggested ignoring Dean's comment with a roll of her eyes.

"Sounds like a plan." Sam said sitting the chair up and pulling himself to his feet. He stretched his long body popping his back and working the kinks out. "I'll be back in a few."

Dean looked at what they called food and turned his nose up. "They call this food?" 

"Eggs, oatmeal, toast, sausage, coffee and juice." she named. "Not bad."

"You eat it then, I'll eat what Sammy brings." he decided removing the lid for the coffee and sniffing.

"No you need to eat this." she said buttering the toast. "For me." she begged giving her best puppy dog eyes and fluttering of eye lashes. 

"Oh alright." he grimaced taking the fork and spearing a piece of egg and inspecting it before putting it in his mouth and chewing. "Oh God kill me now." 

"Quit complaining and eat." she told him crossing her arms and giving him the stare.

Dean mumbled some colorful words and took a bite of toast. He watched her watch him like a hawk as he gagged another mouth of food down. He was going to do some bribing about lunch, this food, he wouldn't force on a dog. 

spnspnspn

Sam came back in with coffees and breakfast sandwiches. He handed Oree hers and a cup of coffee. 

"I see you got him to eat something."

"Like dealing with a five year old." she whispered as she took a chair to eat.

"Been there, done that." he smirked sitting down on the other side of the bed. He remembered several times Dean had to stay in the hospital because of injury and it was not a pretty site.

Dean pushed away the plate in disgust and picked up his coffee to finish it. They all looked up as the door slowly opened to allow Bobby and Asteria to walk in.

"Auntie." Oree smiled getting up to hug her.

"And how's the patient today?"

"Grumpy and ready to leave." 

"How you feeling today son?" Bobby asked Dean.

"Ready to get out of here." he said trying to push himself up.

"And what does the doctor say?" 

"He should stay a couple of days." Sam answered for his brother. 

Dean gave him an evil glare and continued. "What 'bout the case?"

"The feds have taken over and they're going through the evidence and should be shutting down the other clubs." Bobby told him.

"Bobby, Ellie and I are going to fly back to Sioux Falls this afternoon. That way you guys can drive back when Dean gets out." 

"Did Ellie get back ok last night?"

"Yes, I was getting ready for bed when she came in." 

"She was having a moon light stroll with her new love." Oree giggled. "Sorry Sammy, I think you've been replaced."

"The best hound won." Sam said finishing his coffee.

"Here's the key to the Impala, we're going to grab a cab, get some lunch and go from there to the airport." Bobby explained giving Sam the keys. 

"We'll probably stop half way, so it'll take us two to three days to drive back, depends on how Dean does." 

"Sounds good." Bobby agreed. "We left Dean a cane in the trunk for him to use."

"Lying right here." Dean butted in holding his hand up. "I'm sure we can make it sooner."

"You take care of yourself dear." Asteria told Dean. "Take care of your brother sweetie, and do be careful." she told her niece.

"I will Auntie." Oree replied giving her a hug. "Thanks for thinking of that for Dee."

"You boys take care, if you have any problems, call me." Bobby said taking Asteria's elbow and guiding her out of the room. They mumbled between themselves, heads close together.

Sam looked at Oree and Oree arched her eye brows, both wondering if there might be a little interest blooming there. They were around the same age and single with no significant others.

Sam and Oree tried to entertain Dean and keep him from escaping the hospital. The doctor had insisted on him staying at least until the next morning before discharging him. He finally agreed once Sam gave in about getting him a bacon cheese burger and fries for dinner.

spnspnspn

"The nurse is going to bring a wheel chair and then we can leave." Oree said as Dean sat on the side of the bed twitching impatiently ready to leave.

"I don't need a wheel chair, let's go." Dean protested.

"Hospital policy." Sam inserted. 

"Don't care, I can walk." he whined. 

"Dee you were shot in the leg, you are using a wheel chair."

"Here we go, here are your discharge papers and instructions on taking care of your injures. There's a prescription for pain meds in case you need them."

"Thanks." Sam said taking all the forms and glancing at them.

Dean grumbled as he sat down in the chair. The nurse got behind him and began to wheel him toward the pick-up area at the front of the hospital.

"I'll go get the car." Sam said hurrying ahead of them.

"If you have any questions, feel free to call." the nurse explained to them.

Sam pulled the Impala over to the side and waited for Dean and Oree. He got out and opened the back door for Dean so he could get in back.

"Dean, take care of yourself." the nurse told him as she parked the wheel chair by the car.

"Why am I in the back?" he complained.

"So you can have more room and to stretch your leg out." Oree tried to reason with him. "Do you want to leave or not?"

"Fine." he growled carefully getting into the back and sliding across the seat so he could stretch his leg out.

"Sioux Falls here we come." Oree cried slipping in the passenger seat and settling in.

"Ready Dean?" Sam asked being sure he was comfortable in back. 

Oree had gotten a couple of pillows and a blanket for Dean to hopefully make the trip less stressful. Dean had adjusted the pillows and relaxed back into the seat.

"Yeah, let's do it." he nodded. "You be careful with my Baby."

"Just rest and let me know if you need to stop and stretch your leg."

"Ok." 

Sam pulled out and onto the main road heading out of Vegas toward Bobby's. Oree found a radio station and adjusted the volume to let music play through the car. They were all anxious to get back to Bobby's and have some down time and to let Dean heal. 

spnspnspn

"I'm goin' to stop for gas at the next exit." Sam told Oree as he glances back at Dean who was dozing.

"Good need to potty." Oree replied crossing her legs.

"How's he doing?"

"Can't sense any major pain right now, which is good. We'll see when we stop."

"Want to drive for a while?"

"Of course." she beamed knowing Dean was going to fuss, but she loved to drive his Baby.

Sam slowed as he took the next exit advertising a 24 hour truck stop. As he was pulling up to the pumps, Dean began to stir in the back.

"Wh'ts wh-where at?" Dean mumbled as he started waking up when the car stopped.

"Bathroom break and gas." Sam informed him getting out of the car.

Dean grunted as he maneuvered his body to the door to get out. He got the door opened and carefully stood favoring his injured leg.

"Wait!" Oree told him as she ran around to the trunk. She came back to Dean's side and offered him a cane. "This may help."

"Thanks Sis." he said accepting the cane.

"Thank Bobby and Auntie, they thought of it." she answered staying by his side as he hobbled toward the station. Oree knew her brother and he would only ask for help when it was a last resort so she didn't push to hard.

"Grab me a something to drink and snack." Dean told her as he headed for the bathroom.

"Got it Dee." she said going to the bathroom first. She came out and headed for the drinks to grab a power aide for Dean and ginger ale for her. She picked up a granola bar and nuts for her and an apple and cherry pie for Dean. She met Sam coming in and waited by the check out for him.

Sam was going in the bathroom as Dean was coming out. He saw the strain of pain on his face and stopped him.

"You ok?" he asked his brother.

"I'm fine." Dean grunted out as he shuffled using the cane for balance while he headed back to the car.

Sam knew from experience that that answer meant he was hurting but he was too stubborn to admit it. Sam frowned at his brother's retreating back before going in the bathroom.

"Need help?" Oree asked as she saw Dean heading to the door.

"I'm fine." he growled at her.

"Chill bro." Oree said giving him a stern look. "Remember who you're talking to."

"You're right Sis." he sighed limping on to the car.

Sam picked up a protein bar, apple and water before heading over to Oree.

"Got everything?" she asked him as their items were rung up.

"Think so." he said searching his pockets for money.

"Got it." Oree told him swiping a credit card for payment for everything.

"We'll pay you back."

"Uh, no you won't." she replied back giving him a sideways bump before picking up the bags and heading out.

Sam rolled his eyes and followed behind her. He still wasn't use to Oree paying for things.

"Dee you need to take something for the pain." Oree told him pulling the bottle from her bag and shaking out two pills.

"I'm good." he grunted shifting around in the back.

"Don't make me go Little Sister on you." she insisted holding out her hand.

"Fine!" he griped at her taking the medicine and drink. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to drive for a while." she replied as Sam took shot gun.

"I can drive." he insisted trying move to get out.

"Hey, I got you pie." she smiled holding out the bag.

"You're the best." he responds. "But I'm going to drive."

"Get real Dee, you're in no shape and I've driven your Baby before without any problems, so relax."

"Everyone good?" Sam inquired from the passenger seat.

"Watch her." Dean ordered him pulling out a pie.

"She'll be ok, like she said relax." Sam shot back.

"We'll drive another five or six hours and find a hotel for the night." Oree decided as she pulled back on the interstate heading east toward South Dakota. Neither brother objected to her suggestion as they settled in.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Oree pulled off the interstate and followed the signs to a Sleep Inn. Sam stirred and glanced around see the hotel. It was a nice step up from what they were use to.

"I'll get us a room." Oree told him jumping out of the car and heading for the office.

Sam slid across the seat and under the wheel as he watched Oree through the large front windows. He could tell by her posture, she was smooching up to the clerk who was eating it up. Five minutes later Oree waltzed out and motioned for Sam to follow her around the hotel building.

"Are we at Bobby's?" Dean grumbled coming awake as Sam moved the car.

"No, hotel for the night, hopefully tomorrow." Sam informed him as he pulled into a parking space.

"Need to pee, S'mmy." 

"Ok, just a sec." Sam said getting out and opening the back door to help Dean out of the back.

"Toss me the keys and I'll get the bags." Oree told him holding up a hand.

Sam sent the keys in her direction as he got Dean balanced and headed in the right direction. He stayed at his side, but let Dean make his own way to the open room door.

Oree snagged the keys in mid-air and popped the trunk to pull four bags from the back. Three were their personal bags and the fourth was the weapon's bag. It was better to play it safe than sorry. They still made sure salt lines were put down and devil's trap was drawn in front of the door. 

"Why don't I walk across to that diner we passed and pick us some dinner up, that way Dean doesn't have to try and go back out." Sam suggested as he watched Oree drop the bags by the bed.

"Sounds good, I'm actually ready for an early night myself." she yawned.

"Yeah, I think we all are." he replied heading back out for food.

"Hey, where's Sam?" Dean asked looking around the room and not seeing him.

"He went to get us some food. How's the leg?"

"Its fine." he grumbled easing into a chair at the table. After he got settled, he looked around again at the room noticing how much nicer it was than the normal dives they stayed at.

"You can cut the bull crap, I see right through it." she stated crossing her arms and giving him that not fooling me look.

"Lay off Sis." he shot back rubbing his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. He was in no mood to argue with her as a dull ache behind his eyes beat in sync his heart.

A knock startled him and Oree went to the door knowing it was Sam.

"Food." she sighed as Sam came in with bags and drinks.

"Ok, burger and fries for you and chicken wrap with baked potato for you." Sam said handing out the food to everyone.

"You're the man." Dean said popping a fry in his mouth. "Did you get dessert?"

"Dude, swallow before you talk." Sam complained as he opened his salad and pulled his tea closer.

"Good job Sammy." Oree praised him as she added butter to her potato.

"No problem and no, no dessert."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

Oree finished eating and gathered up the trash from everyone.

"Dee, why don't you take a shower and I'll check your injuries and re-bandage them." she said pulling the first aid kit out of a pack.

"I can take care of it myself." he told her getting up.

"Maybe, but I want to be sure there's no swelling or redness and put ointment on it." 

"Really, I think..." he started as a light blush colored his cheeks.

"Come on big brother, I'm not a kid, I've seen you in your briefs before." she insisted. "Now come on."

Dean looked at Sam who was staying out of the dispute and shrugged his shoulders. He looked at Oree who was waiting by the bathroom door for him to join her.

With reluctance, Dean pushed himself out of the chair and hobbled toward the bathroom. Oree had turned on the heat and was laying out towels.

"Ok strip." she ordered.

"Turn around." he pouted.

"Fine." she replied trying not to laugh and his embarrassment. She waited patiently tapping her foot on the tile.

"You can turn around now." 

Oree turned to see Dean had the towel around his waist and was waiting on her to check his leg. She moved the towel from his left thigh, as she knelt down beside him and began to peel the tape off of the gauze pad. Oree examined the wound carefully looking for any infection or problem.

"Looks good and seems to be healing nicely. Let me see your ribs."

He stood still as she took the pads off and inspected the incision where several bone chips were removed. 

"Be careful and if you need help Sammy can help you." 

"I'll be fine." 

spnspn

"Sammy do you wan..." she started stepping out of the bathroom and looked for Sam. She glanced around the room not seeing her gigantic brother. "Sammy?" she called again and noticed a foot sticking out from the end of the bed. Oree rushed to the bed and found Sam lying on the floor non-responsive. She quickly slipped by him and sat on the floor shifting his head and shoulders into her lap.

"Sammy." she whispered urgently. "I'm going to help, but its going to hurt a little." she tried to get him to understand.

Without waiting for him to respond, she placed her thumbs on his temples and let her fingers curl around his face. She focused her mind on his and pushed hard going deep into the corners of his mind sorting and dividing his thoughts, working her way deep to the wall. She traced a dark force wrapping it in pure essence and dissolving the darkness. As she let her imaginary fingers trail along the wall Sam shifted under her and moaned softly. An array of colors flashed from her mind to his sending out tentacles of energy through his body. Oree held him still and continued her inspection finding several small breaches. She began to weave her energy in and around the openings filling them in as she went. 

Oree searched the folds and corners; around and under, being sure nothing else lingered of the memories that crippled Sam. She let her soft light float in his mind before she began to withdraw from him. 

Sam's body stiffened as his mind was swept clean of the unwanted images and feelings that tried to destroy his sanity. He could feel feather like brushes of warmth as calmness and peace made his body relax. Oree rubbed his face as his eyes fluttered and slowly opened them to see Oree looking down at him with a concerned look on her face.

"There you are." she smiled. "I thought I'd lost you for a minute there."

"What happened?" he asked realizing he was lying by the bed in the floor.

"What did you see?"

"Hell." he whispered pulling himself up to sit on the bed. He held his head in his hands and struggled to slow down his fast beating heart and tried to control the headache that was making his head pound.

"It's ok, I repaired the cracks, why don't you go ahead and get ready for bed, and you need the rest."

"Sis, don't tell Dean about this ok."

"You think that's wise?"

"He's got enough going on right now, no need to add more to it."

"Only for you, but if it happens again, he needs to know." she answered softly giving him a hug.

spnspn

"Oree I'm done." Dean called from the bathroom. "Want to bandage me back up?"

"Coming." she replied giving Sam a quick once over. "Go ahead and change while I finish with Dee."

Sam dug through his bag and found some sweats to change into. He left his tee-shirt and waited to use the bathroom. Ten minutes later, Oree and Dean emerged and Sam headed in. He was lucky Dean didn't notice how pale he looked or the sheen of sweat on his face. 

"Alright now, into bed with you, I'll get you some aspirin and water."

"Fine." he conceded knowing it was no use to argue with Oree when she was in her mother hen mode. He accepted the pills and glass of water with no further resistance and downed them. Oree tucked him in and pulled down the sheets on the other bed for Sam. 

A few minutes later Sam made his way from the bathroom being sure to act like nothing happened. He sat on the bed for a moment before lying down and drawing the covers over his body. He settled down letting the tension he was holding in bleed out. It seemed his whole body wanted to throb painfully. Oree had removed the memories but faint images still fluttered through his mind. It was the heat that was the worse, the never ending burning that racked his body until he couldn't breathe. Sam tried to draw in air but his lungs wanted to shut down.

Sam was startled out of his thoughts when Oree climbed on the bed with him and molding herself into his side. He drew in a shaky breathe as she threw an arm over his stomach and pulled her blanket around her.

"It's ok Sammy, get some rest, I'll keep them at bay." she whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

"Thanks Sis." he mumbled to her laying a hand on her arm. She laced her fingers through his and squeezed encouragingly. Sam closed his eyes and saw waves breaking on a white pristine beach as little birds played tag with the water. Warm wetness lapped at his toes as he dug them into the sand. Sleep drug him deeper in the abyss as his body quieted.

Oree felt the release in Sam as his breathing slowed and became even. She listened to Dean in the other bed as he snored loudly. She let out the breathe she was holding and searched out a good dream before giving herself over to sleep. All three were in dreamland in no times and with Oree's help no bad dreams snuck in.

spnspnspn

As the first streams of sunlight began to sneak its way across the plains, Oree pulled herself out of sleep, stretching as much as she could while still wrapped in her blanket. She got herself awake and wiggled out of her blanket heading for the bathroom. 

"Guys, wake up we need to get going." she called to her brothers as she gathered up clothes and stuffed them in bags.

Sam jerked awake and saw Oree standing by the table. He looked over at the other bed seeing Dean beginning to wake up. 

"What time is it?"

"Five, now come on we've got a lot of road to put behind us."

"Dean you awake?" Sam asked him as he threw his feet over the side of the bed and sat up.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm getting there." Dean responded as he wiped sleep from his face.

Oree threw Sam some clean clothes and began to hunt in Dean's bag for his clothes. 

"Come on big brother, we need to get going."

"I heard the first time; I'm waiting for the bathroom."

It wasn't long before Sam came out of the bathroom and put his sweats in his bag. Dean got up and hobbled to the bathroom with his clothes.

"Think we can make it today?"

"If we don't have to stop except for gas, we can push it and get there sometime tonight."

"That's the plan then, I'll load the car, you help your brother. We'll grab some coffee, gas up and see how far we can get before having to gas up again."

"Sounds like a plan." Sam said letting Oree take his bag.

spnspnspn

Thirteen hours later.

Bobby looked up from the book he was reading when the familiar sound of a car engine caused him to pause. He would know that engine sound anywhere and got to his feet to let the boys and Oree in. Asteria was in the kitchen fixing dinner.

"Oh my God! I can't stop driving." Oree groaned as she stumbled out of the car trying to get her legs to cooperate. "Let's not do this again any time soon ok?" 

"I'm with you." Sam agreed stretching his arms over his head and letting his back pop several times. He twisted and stretched groaning with relief to be out of the car. His stretching was cut short when a strong mountain of fur caught him on the chest knocking him into the car. "Ellie!" he cried as she pulled him down to the ground and began to lick his face and neck. "Help!"

"Ellie, girl, Sam's happy to see you too, now let him up." Oree called to her clapping her hands. 

Ellie gave Sam one final lick before bounding over to Oree to greet her. She smelled her up and down and stood by the car waiting for Dean to get out. She sensed Dean was injured and carefully licked his hand and rubbed his leg. Dean smiled down at her and scratched her behind her ears.

"Are yer goin' to just stand there or come in?" Bobby called from the porch as Oree helped Dean out of the back. 

"Hey Bobby." Sam smiled, waiting at the steps to see if Dean needed help. 

"Bobby." Dean nodded as he slowly made his way up the steps and into the house.

"Son, how's the leg?"

"Gettin' there." he replied. "Mother hen's been looking after me."

"Someone needs to." he teased as they all headed inside. Ellie stayed on the porch guarding her charge.

"Oree, boys, happy to see you made it ok." Asteria exclaimed coming from the kitchen drying her hands.

Oree ran to her aunt giving her a big hug, letting her aunt envelope her in her arms. 

"I smell something good cooking." she sighed taking a deep breathe. "Is that your famous hobo chicken and veggies?"

"It is, I hope everyone is hungry and Dean I made you grandmother's best pecan pie."

"Can I have my dessert first?" Dean asked taking a big sniff as his mouth began to water.

"It'll be ready in twenty minutes, can I get you guys something to drink?"

"Let me help Auntie." Oree said following her to the kitchen to help.

"Heard from my contact in the FBI, they closed down two more fight clubs and made arrest." he informed them.

"Good to hear." Dean commented from the couch. "Not an experience I want to try again."

"Here you go." Oree said handing Dean and Sam a glass of lemonade each. 

"Thanks." they both said accepting the drinks. 

"Auntie's family recipe, has a little extra spark in it." 

Sam and Dean took a small sip testing the liquid before taking bigger sips.

"Now that's my kind of lemonade." Dean praised and Sam nodded agreeing with him.

"Glad you boys like it." she beamed happily. 

"Bobby can I use your fax machine after dinner?"

"Sure kid, ya don't need to ask, make yerself at home."

Asteria headed back to the kitchen to check on dinner and put in the rolls to warm. Oree helped her set the table and put the food on it. Asteria took a baking dish out of the oven and check it to be sure the chicken was done before transferring it to the table. 

"Come on guys, dinner is served."

The food was amazing and everyone enjoyed it immensely, Sam and Dean ate until they could hardly move. Praise was offered and accepted with humbleness. The three travelers were exhausted from the trip and with a full stomach, the moment they got still on the couch all three were asleep. 

spnspnspn

Asteria and Bobby had coffee in the kitchen looking at the sleeping siblings curled up together, Oree in the middle with her protective brothers on either side shielding her from any danger.

"I think the best thing that has happened to Aurora was finding her brothers." Asteria commented.

"I think you're right, she's been good for them too." Bobby agreed. "So what's next?"

"We should be heading back to North Carolina."

"I'm going to hate to see you go and I know the boys are going to miss her."

"I'm sure they'll be getting together again for another adventure of some kind."

"Yeah, don't think you could keep them three apart for long. Let's just hope it's not 'cause one of them's hurt or missing."

"Amen to that. Should we wake them?"

"Naw, let them sleep there a little longer, it's been a long day for them."

"Shall we go sit on the porch, enjoy the evening?"

"I think I'd like that." Bobby agreed taking her elbow and guiding her to the front porch and the porch swing. The end of day was pleasant and all the more so with his boys and their sister safe and sound again. 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who have read my story and I hoped you enjoyed it. I will be posting the next story with the siblings trio tomorrow, Dance With The Devil. Please check it out.
> 
> NC

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this next adventure with the siblings trio. Let me know. NC


End file.
